Dances of Denial
by Xemmy
Summary: AU Sora's a struggling student who works night shifts at a strip club. Riku's a student struggling with his sexuality. How can a stripper make him come to terms with the inevitable? SoRiku and other various parings, Better than it sounds. r
1. Just Dance

Briefly before we begin:

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Kingdom Hearts. No way am I making money out of this, however I do own the plot. This overused plot line…for shame -shakes head-

Note: This was an original story that had been sitting in my files for about a year now. But since I realized that the character development sucked, I decided to see what would happen if I changed it to an AU Kingdom Hearts story. That way my lazy ass didn't have to think of personalities for these people XP

Oh and for the record I have no idea what collage life is like so forgive me if it's a bit unrealistic, this is what I gather from the media and other fanfics.

Nor do I know much about strippers, but it's not like I can research the subject without coming across an obscene porn site.

Warnings: Language, slightly sexual situations, shounen-ai

Parings: Vary and undecided for the time being, but mainly SoraxRiku

And now Enjoy!

---------------

Chapter one: Of lap dances

A repetitive and almost obnoxious beat pounded in the ears of those who currently occupied the stuffy club house. Poor multicolored lighting cast rainbow highlights on said people's faces, and a large crowd of men ranging from eighteen years of age and higher sat drooling around a catwalk-like platform with a pole in the center.

The perverse eyes roamed the expanse of the lightly tanned skin also tinted multicolor. A lithe thin body moved sensuously to the techno beat of the club music. Thin but strong legs in four inch stilettos wandered rhythmically around the stage bending the knees every so often and lifting the round rear in the air to catcalls and obscene comments. For a male, he had a curvy body, but with enough masculinity he wasn't easily confused for a woman.

Sora giggled and winked a cerulean eye at the closest man, who gave him a lecherous grin in return. He didn't have to like them (god knows he loathed them all)…just as long as they gave him the money. He felt a callused hand on his barely covered rear, yet another in-the-closet politician, shoving what he hoped was at least a twenty down his black-and-pink laced panties. Sora licked his glossed lips and grabbed the cold metal pole, wrapping his legs around it and giving a small spin, only to more catcalls.

As the loud beat went on, he too continued to lose articles of clothes every now and then, not that there was much to lose in the first place. Degrading as it was, being a stripper at this gay bar was the only high paying job that he could find. Paying for collage sure sucked sometimes. Every time he was forced to go up on the stage, every time he preformed the same erotic routine, he still found it difficult to forget that he was dancing for the pleasure of perverted old men. Of course it wasn't all bad. There were always those curious boys, he liked them. They tend to keep their hands to themselves.

And they were easy to spot too! Always blushing like school girls caught with their boyfriends….or school boys caught with their boyfriends in this case perhaps. He smiled as he spotted one of these said boys holding out a bill….a hundred like that was only stolen from his parents wallets. Sora glided over and crouched down.

"Want a lap dance?" He whispered into the boy's ear with a small hint of playful seduction. In his mind, it was a sort of reward for anyone who gave him something over a fifty.

The boy just gave a confident smirk and nodded, leaning back and flipping what seemed to be silver shoulder-length hair behind him, all the while, the crowed watching with barely concealed erections. Disgusting really.

Sora hopped down carefully from the elevated platform and straddled the other boy's lap, grinding his slim hips momentarily into the others.

"Name?" He asked.   
"Riku." He breathed as Sora began the actual dance, never letting himself fully touch the pale boy below , and there letting his hands do anything more than glide across his clothed chest. Judging from him this Riku couldn't me more than 18-19 years old.

Sora smirked. "Cute."

Riku scowl-pouted. "I'm not cute."

"Alright, you're sexy."

In the dim light Riku's blush went unnoticed. He just sat back and let Sora continue, giving out a gasp when the stripper's hand brushed his more-than- evident arousal. Sora gave a pleasant laugh and slid off, taking the hundred from Riku's limp hand.

The silver haired boy had a slight disappointed face, but in the end Sora knew that he'd be back the very next night, only for another taste of the man he knew just as the stripper, or by stage-name: Cinnamon Kitten. How unfair…Riku had given him his name too…

As the beat died down the sensual swirling of Sora's hips ceased, and when he was finished he gave a bow, a bit of a personal touch to his routine, and strutted backstage, exuding confidence as he walked by those still predatory watches. He watched as the next boy went up, the rest just waiting for a turn at this degrading but addicting dance.

Riku sighed as he walked out, breathing in the crisp night air a long while later, accompanied with half of the pervious occupants of the club. Out of pure bored curiosity had he visited the club…it was mentioned once in passing among a few people at the collage. It was even rumored that a person from the collage worked here to pay the tuition. But the dim lights and make up made it hard to figure out.

He looked up at the light polluted sky and took another breath of cold air. (It was too stuffy in the club for him.) Midterms were tomorrow and staying up until midnight probably wasn't the best idea. He trudged back to his dorm.

The next morning dawned cloudless, windy and cold. Sora growled low under his breath as he stepped out of his bachelor-style dorm and into the outside halls where the cold wind slapped his face pink. Mumbling a few curses he hurried down stairs and scampered to the on campus café before the frantic students formed endless lines for an early morning caffeine fix.

Behind the polished counter stood a boy with silver shoulder length hair lazily leaning on the counter with a thin paperback book in his hand. Sora could swear the face looked almost familiar.

"Good morning." He said somewhat cheerfully to the fellow student, though his mood wasn't all that cheerful.

Said student looked up and nodded his own 'good morning' before returning back to his paperback.

It was somewhat unnerving as to why he thought the face of the silver haired boy looked familiar. It was unknown the rest of the collage about his night time activities, at least he hoped. He doubted that the teachers would enjoy the prospect of one of their brightest art students being a stripper…even if it was to hold a few ends.

He placed a cappuccino softly on the counter and leaned against it. His face was merely a few inches away from this boy's. Sora waited with a hint of amusement until the other noticed their close proximity.

Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow he fixed Sora with a strange look.

"2.15." He said casually setting down the book.

Sora dug in his back pocket for his wallet while reading the cover upside down, trying to stifle a giggle. "I didn't know you were still into comic books."

A slightly annoyed look crossed that handsome face. "That's none of your business." He snapped almost defensively and hid the book away from sight.

Sora giggled. "Cute." He mumbled before depositing the cash and leaving with the cappuccino in hand.

A grumbling Riku traversed across the campus a while later, leaves crunching under his shoes, a thin book tucked away under his jacket. That stupid boy in the shop just had to mention that comic books were outdated….well that's what he thought he meant.

Upon sitting down in one of the more secluded seats of his class, he began to wonder why the strange feeling of déjà vu made itself present at the though of the little idiot , as he now liked to call him. _Fuck this. _Now wasn't the time to think of idiot boys.Finals would begin in a few minutes. Indignantly, as the test was placed on his desk, he spared a last slightly vehement thought: he wasn't gay just because he went to a gay bar.

And when the test began, he forced his mind to wander away from such useless thoughts, and focus on the redundant grammatical questions he was blindly staring at.

Half way across the campus the little stripper was currently having his own concentration problems. Now as luck would have it, Sora was a person very easily distracted. Every now and then there was a flip of paper as students finished page after page slowly. Sora was still on the first, tapping his pencil lightly on his chin. Though his thoughts had nothing to do with his exam. _Silver hair…silver hair…_

"EUREKA!"

Sometimes he questioned his sanity. He smiled sheepishly and waved at anyone (who was pretty much everyone) who was staring at him as a result of his strange outburst whilst the teacher was giving him a poisonous look.

Thankfully some people were mature by the time they entered collage, so they lost interest between the time span of a turning around and going back to work.. Sora sighed and returned to tapping the pencil on his chin, then opting to chew on the eraser.

It was that one guy, the one who gave him the hundred… He held back a snicker at the irony of it all. The comic book geek couldn't remember who he was. In a way it made him feel like he held a sort of power against this 'Riku'. His thoughts finally at rest he pulled the pencil from his mouth and abandoned the chewing, finally settling down to finish the test…a half hour was enough for over fifty questions right?

As the night found him, he stood behind the curtains waiting anxiously for the DJ to play his song. Sora shifted his weight from foot to foot trying to fix the make up on his face, though it was all in vain without a mirror. It was all routine, but that didn't mean he didn't have butterflies in his stomach…strange though, he hadn't had those since the first month on the job. An annoying little voice in the back of his head told him because there was a possibility of Riku being there amongst the crowd of old perverts. He sighed, one would think that thought would be relaxing, no?

In truth Riku stood nervously outside the club, fidgeting and debating on whether coming was a good idea or not. Much to his annoyance, his restless mind wouldn't give him peace that night. Every time he closed his eyes the lithe figure of his favorite little stripper kept dancing in seizure inducing lights.

He gave a defeated sigh and put on his most confident expression, coolly flipping his silver hair back and taking semi-long strides into the noisy club.

Aqua eyes took a brief scan around the club, half hoping his (he wondered why 'his'?) stripper wasn't on the ten PM shift. And though his visit would have been in vain he would have reassured his still restless mind. But you know when you wish for something you jinx it…that's what his friends told him in the fourth grade once.

There on the main stage stood the figure that haunted his waking thoughts, 5'7, 5'11 in the stilettos with spiky cinnamon hair that bounced in time with his dancing. Riku fought the blush that was threatening to arise. It was too late to turn back…

So with new resolve he shoved his way through the moving bodies, not that they noticed. The seats front and center were all occupied. He sighed, but whether if it was in relief of disappointment he didn't want to know. So he sat down where his head was nearly invisible. But a head of colorful silver was hard to miss.

Sora's expression was playful, a sexy kind of playful. It was strategically directed at those with a less impulse to touch him. You'd think he'd like the attention. Grabbing the pole, he spun around…tricks he'd learned from his friend Roxas in the back room. Hooking his legs around the pole he hung upside down. There were more catcalls, more people clamoring for more. He only giggled and wiggled his butt. Oh the degradation…

The beat of the rhythm changed. It was faster, and Sora had no choice other than to move his hips a bit more rapidly to keep up with the bass, while the men drooled. The lights that flashed incessantly made it difficult to keep balance in the high shoes, and falling was not an option. Not only unprofessional…but he had no wish to be molested. As he reached the end in the red blinking lights he saw a head of colored silver hair.

_Riku…_

And it felt, as if for the rest of the night, that he was dancing only for the the boy. Subconsciously it was decided that in his mind, Riku would be his comfort zone during dancing…he wouldn't have to look into every other unpleasant face. And for the first time since his first night there, he let out a real smile.

--------

Pointless Musings: Well there you have it. I'd like feed back…and if someone would like to beta read this or something…

Reviews feed my ego X3

In all honesty I was debating whether I should have named this 'I'm in love with a stripper' ...XD God I hate that song...

r&r!

And I will respond to each review next chapter


	2. Because it's not enough

Thanks to you all who read! –hearts and kisses for all-

I wasn't expecting this story to get any attention for a while, so I'm happy!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, RikuxKairi, Chain fast food stores , hints of incest (shut up about it)

And I apologize for this taking so FREAKIN' LONG!

Feeling like hearing out excuses? Writers block and some seriously pilled on school work. High school sucks ass I swear…maybe college will suck more.

To my lovely reviewers:

All of you who think my story rocks: Thanks 

SoraSakura: Thanks for pointing out my mistake shame I made sure to fix it this time

eXnay: Sora's an uke, but he's not innocent. He's just, slow. And the game is enough to prove that X3

Rukia-sama: Gotta love no so innocent Sora :3

Let's get it started!

---------

Riku ran down the halls of the dormitories, dodging students here and there. There would be hell to pay if he was any later than he already was. Skidding to a halt in front of room fourteen he took two minutes in straightening up his appearance before knocking on the door.

There wasn't an immediate rush to the door from the inside, in a small act of inpatients he leaned against the door frame.

Beyond the wooden barrier he could hear a small scuffle and muffled shouts followed by a string of curses from both parties. It ended with a figure being tossed out a door. Said figure did a lovely job of recovering himself, while tripping over his feet and falling flat on his nose. Riku looked down at the guy's bum which was slightly off the ground in sympathy, only to find that it was the very same boy who insulted his taste in literature…and who, unknowingly, made him fail his English final.

His slight fuming was soon extinguished as the door swung back again.

"Riku…you're ten minutes late."

-----

Sora rubbed his nose furiously, holding back tears as he drug his feet back down the hall back to his dormitory. _Geez…girls really knew how to take things the wrong way_, he mused. He blamed girls for the way he was, honestly. Why go crazy guessing what they wanted when there was a perfectly good man knowing exactly how _you _felt. He sighed in defeat, his pace slowing in slight depression. He slowly took in his surroundings, noticing how the closer to his dorm he got, the messier everything seemed to be. The dull throbbing of his nose brought his thoughts back to the dorm he was so kindly kicked out of. Kairi had no right to get moody. He pouted to himself. And who was that guy?...Silver, silver…Riku. Before that night it was as if they were worlds apart…or maybe he just hadn't noticed him.

He groaned and kept on moving. It was times like these in which he _liked _to have a girlfriend. No such luck in that department.

He came up to his landing, in a few rooms his rowdy hall mates could be heard cheering for their football teams. Damn Sundays. The player couldn't hear them anyway. He sighed in slight disgust. Football…who needed it? All they did was tackle each other for a ball and smack each other with towels in the locker room…it's like high school…Man he missed high school. At least then he could steal glances at the oblivious boys.

-----

Riku gave a happy sigh as he shut the door to Kairi's room and headed to his own. It made him wonder why he went to a gay bar in the first place when he had the perfect person right in front of him. It made him wonder why he was so eager to see that Cinnamon Kitten. Who strutted around the stage like he owned it! Little slut.

Though the thought itself made him pause, he was performing again tonight. The DJ had said so. And subconsciously Riku knew that he would be going back.

Kairi's face had somehow gotten closer. "You're spacing…" She stated.

Riku shook his head slightly, "No I wasn't…" _No homo thoughts, no homo thoughts._

Kairi smiled and pecked him on the lips gently.

Cinnamon Kitten couldn't be that gentel, he assured himself.

"Let's go then."

-----

Sora sighed and flopped bonelessly on the twin sized bed, groaning. The boredom was chewing away at his sanity like an all you can eat buffet. He rolled over, trying to ignore the rowdy squabbling in the next room. His mom had once told him if he was fed up with dorm life, he could always come home…

And rolling over once more he blindly reached for his cell phone, which was blinking at him angrily.

'You have one new message, first new message, sent at 11: 34 AM: Sora! It's Roxas. I refuse to let you sit like a hermit on Sunday. You meet me at the café by 12, and if you don't I won't help you with make up tonight: To repeat the message press one, to save it press tw—'

Sora laughed a little bit, clicking the 'end' button. There was nothing wrong with being a hermit during the day when you lived such an…_interesting_ night-life…but he sucked majorly with makeup. He had realized that when he turned four and attempted to put on his mothers lipstick. Somehow it earned him a trip to the hospital and the tube of lipstick in his stomach.

So in fear of a repeat performance at the age of nineteen, he forced himself to stand up and search his wardrobe for something decent…or clean, whatever he found first.

-----

Riku looked up at the sign on the shop. Kairi was a big fan of coffee and cake. Riku was more of a 'cheap fast food' fan. But he resigned and followed his girlfriend inside the coffee shop. It was nice, not like Starbucks, not crowded, and it had a nice scent of grownd coffee beans. (Riku had always thought that Starbucks had too many people smelling like cologne) Kairi smiled.

"Isn't this nice?" She cooed sweetly, making her way to the casheer.

Riku nodded faintly, still taking in the seemingly polished wood walls. The floors were also hardwood, obviously freshly mopped. Seating capacity…20? Maybe, there weren't quite enough chairs for a huge crowed. There were a few people littered around the small coffee shop. All of them from the college he realized. As Kairi ordered for both of them, his eyes began to scan the place around. Just because he wasn't a pre-pubesent teen anymore didn't men that he still couldn't dislike students…and he would rather avoid sitting next to said students. (Immaturity stuck like glue)

Tidus, Wakka, Selphie...they were Kairi's friends he noticed, she was waving at them. There were several teachers snickering softly, amongst them were the psychology teacher, the football coach, and the biology teacher. And in the corner by the bathroom was _him_. He eyes paused to linger over the cinnamon brown hair.

Riku was overcome by an urge to drag Kairi out of there and back down the street to the Taco Bell.

-----

Sora rested his head on his arms, looking up at Roxas through his bangs. In all honesty, Roxas never asked him out _anywhere_ unless he wanted something from him. His stare became wary as Roxas opened his mouth and drew a breath.

"So..."

Sora's head lolled to the side.

"Are you going to tell me about him?"

Stare…glare... "What?"

"Last night," Roxas pressed. "You walked backstage looking so freakin' happy."

Sora blushed.

"Who is he?"

"None of your business."

"Yes it is, as your cousin, and your best friend."

Sora growled fainty. "You suck."

"I've sucked you, now tell me."

Sora's blushed went carmine red. "Someone in the crowed…that's the only time I've seen him."

Roxas fixed him a stare. Both of them had the same blue eyes, the same color, the same shape. They looked like twin brothers rather than cousins. It was somewhat eerie.

"Fine."

Roxas loved hastling his cousin about silly crushes. Though on top of all that, Sora was an overall pleasant person to be around.

----

Riku looked over at Kairi who was brining the tray over to their table, a table that Riku had specificly chosen so Sora wouldn't spot him, but he could easily see everything, including his lunch buddy, but of course that wasn't why he chose that spot, or chose the chair direction.

And as Kairi blabbed on, he looked over at the younger boy who was currently blushing red. It was fitting.

"Riku…are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry…" _No homo thoughts, no homo thoughts…_

Yes, he was defiantly going to go back…maybe it was just a passion faze, like in kindergarten when he kissed his best friend on the cheek, or in middle school, and high school…

The club scene never changes, Riku realized. The music was the same every night, and the lights were as seizure inducing as ever. On stage danced a figure with windswept blond hair that looked like a green-tinted rainbow beneath the lights, he laughed at the feather boa. The bodies continued to mingle in sex and sweat, it was hard to tell what drew people here. Maybe it was the sex. Though in the end, under the influence of several clear alcoholic shots he found it easy to mingle with the rest, though never forgetting to anticipate the announcement of the Cinnamon Kitten he had come here to see.

There was a slight pause in the music and movement as the PA system announced the clubs favorite dancer…

"Without further adeu, here is The Cinnamon Kitten!"

The base was slow, the voice low, and Kitten made his way on the stage, in silver stilettos.

Riku ambled his way to the stage, his buzzed mind trying to sneak a peak up the skirt. A somewhat Cheshire smile pasted itself on his face as he caught a glimps of what seemed to be a white g-string. How naughty, the lewd part of his mind snickered.

----

Sora's routine was calmer tonight, less like a porn movie, more like a night in his bedroom. Grabbing on to the pole he spun around slowly. Everything about his movements were like a feline's. Arching his back onto the pole he let out a breathy sigh probably only heard by those in the front.

Tonight, he could clearly see Riku nearly drooling by the edge of the stage. This was the third night, he realized, that the silver haired male had come to see him. Everyone says the third time's a charm.

Crouching down, and giving everyone behind him a lovely view of his unclothed backside (Buttfloss doesn't count as clothes), he licked slightly at Riku's ear, enjoying the purr of raw lust escaping the older boys lips. They looked like they were covered in a sheen of lip gloss as he licked his lips.

"How much do you have tonight?"

"Fifty…"

Sora gracefully hopped off the stage and pushed Riku back onto the chair, settling atop of lap and wrapping his arm around those broad shoulders, lacing his fingers through soft silver tresses and grinding down on Riku's lap.

Riku let out a strangled moan as he fought not to raise his hips against the Kitten. Sora's lips were nipping at his ear, behind it, and down his neck, enjoying how his prey thrashed below him, letting out small moans only heard by Sora over the loud beat.

-----

Riku's eyes were closed out of ecstacy. It wasn't like he was a virgin. God no. He had Kairi after all…but there was something strangely erotic about having the same sex rubbing against your jeans, rubbing against something extremely sensitive, and Riku had a feeling that if the Kitten didn't stop, he'd be walking home wet. The Kitten didn't stop, his bare butt still rubbing, his teeth still nipping, and his hands wandering.

Riku knew for a fact that the dancers weren't allowed to go this far, he knew…the Kitten liked him. He knew. The kitten was slightly breathless as danced upon him, the thin flimsy material he called a skirt was tented, and something pressed at his lower abdomen. Riku let out an appreciative moan. God he was such a whore.

Sora could only smirk as Riku unsteadily heald out the fifty. Clibing off with one last grind he look the fifty and saftly tucked it in the string of his underwear.

-----

So went the night as the Kitten pulled off layers…exposing himself almost fully after the skirt flew towards the floor. Sora never had his dignity at night. Sora had nothing but the money…that's what the world was about. And sometimes he thought that Riku wasn't enough to take that away.

--------------

Aaaarg! It's done! I'm sooo freakin' sorry! And I hope this one was as good as the first chapter. T.T

you all.


	3. It's Just a name

Holy gosh! Another update!

I dunno I think spring break means more 'me' time :3

Which means more time to be bored and write! Fear it.

Man do I have no life.

Anywayz, yes

Let's get it started!

------

"He was there again wasn't he?"

Sora looked only looked at the reflection in the mirror. "Bug off, Roxas." He muttered. It was a pathetic attempt at sounding nonchalant.

Roxas could only snicker as his left arm came to rest on Sora's glitter bathed shoulders.

"Admit it, sweetie, you like it when he's there. You dance better."

Sora shoved the arm off, half growling, half pouting. "You don't dance any better."

"Ouch, Sora, ouch."

The unpredictable thing (despite meteorological advances) about living on an island was the weather. One day the sky would be clear and the sun would beat down on everybody's heads, the next a marine layer would move in and the said sun would only weakly shine through.

Today was one of those days, so said the window with the lack of curtains. Sora had always thought they were unnecessary and little dust accumulators. Groaning, the said boy rolled over indolently, attempting to nestle into his pillow. Despite the lack of bright sun light, those were some very bright clouds. At some point, he could swear there was something breathing over his pillow covered head.

"Roxas….it's six thirty…" He groaned. It was only an assumption, but he deemed it too dark to be any later. (Despite is previous complaint of bright clouds of course.)

"Sora, it's almost noon and you just missed first period." A pause. "And I'm not Roxas."

Sora spared this stranger a single annoyed glance, only coming to stare at a belt covered crotch. Blinking he tossed the pillow aside, and with a huge grin he pounced.

"LEON!"

The loud crash that followed seemed to arouse the late risers, seeing as the pounding on the walls served to make more inanimate object to fall on Leon's poor head.

"Good morning…" He grumbled.

Sora's grinning never faltered as he sat atop a man who looked like he could pass for his brother. Kind of like Roxas, only not blonde, and a lot taller.

"Did you miss me?" He bubbled, wiggling his hips.

Leon's look softened slightly. "No. But the professor did."

Riku ambled down the halls, an irritated look graced his features. As he shoved past a few innocent bystanders, his mind raced with those sinful acts of the previous night. It made the blood run to his head. He wanted to bang his head on the wall, he had Kairi! Kairi should be enough! Kairi was a good person, a decent person with morals. Kairi was a girl. Sighing in frustration he opted for sitting on a bench and gripping his soft silver locks. Kairi wasn't enough. He deemed it pathetic. He considered it immoral, to think that a person he didn't know the Christian name of, could arouse him so easily, without a single touch. And how this one person could do the same to a crowd of perverse strangers. Not that he judged himself any different. He had been the one person the Kitten had willingly touched. Did that make him different?

"Soooo…does this mean I get to skip out on second period?"

"No."

"But we could spend the day together!"

"No."

"I'm bad company?"

"No…"

"So you liiiiiike me?"

"Maybe."

"Then spend the day with me!"

"No."

"I'll make it worth your whiiiile." And despite the slight whine at the end, Leon couldn't help bite his lip.

"Sora don't do that?"

The devious expression never left the younger ones face. "Do what?" It was the same tone of voice. And Leon's bottom lip was still trapped between his teeth.

"That voice…"

"But I mean it…I'll make it worth your while…"

The smaller body pressed up against Leon's, small puffs of hot breath danced across his neck, tickling the fine hairs towards the back.

"Sora…"   
"Please? Roxas isn't here…I'm bored."

"Whore."

"Just a strip dancer, thank you."

"Go to class."

"Shit."

There was something about the second period that seemed to calm Riku's nerves. Though the silver haired boy sat towards the back, it gave him a sort of birds eye view of the current crowd that sauntered in almost sleepily, not that he paid close attention to whom it was that walked in. The buzz of light chatter numbed his brain from thought as he blindly looked through the students down to the far away over-head projector.

"So I said, he's crazy! It's not like I actually dance better!"

Riku blinked twice.

Dancer?

"Maybe he's right?"

"No way! Besides, maybe he won't be there tonight!"

That voice.

"Just take a seat damn it."

Riku's eyes began to focus on the students, began to focus and search for one thing, locks of spiky cinnamon.

The very same color crossed his vision once, but there was a definite lack of spikes.

Disapointed he began to space out again, seeing as how that voice was no longer heard, and seeing as how the professors drone had replaced it, and the mindless buzz. And as the drone lulled him, his mind wandered towards the flashing lights.

_"Riku…it's just us…" _

_The voice was light and breathy, it brushed against his ear and sent pleasant shivers down his spine. Soft thin fingers combed through his hair. He couldn't help but purr. _

_The Kitten moaned as he ground his hips down onto his, it was a breathy moan that ghosted on his neck. He let out a soft sigh. _

_"Kitten…" _

_"Meow…what does master want Kitten to do?" He purred. _

_Riku lifted his hips against the Kittens, rubbing the forming bulge. _

_"Master!" _

_"I want you to scream…" _

THUMP! Rustle, rustle…

"Eh?"

There was a resounding snicker as Riku bent to pick up the fallen items. Curse gravity.

"So I heard you fell asleep?"

"And?"

"RIKU!"

He winced. Kairi was a wonderful person…a wonderful person with a shrill voice.

"I'm just tired…"

"Then stop going out…" She pouted. "I'm afraid you'll meet someone there…"

Riku fixed her a stare. Though in the back of his mind, he knew that Kairi's fears were somewhat confirmed…in a very unorthodox way.

"I'll try…"

And once again, in the back of his mind, he knew that he'd be visiting Kitten again. And he knew that he'd have to get his name…Thinking back to it, he had never spent as much money on Kairi in one week, than he had on Kitten.

The buzz was louder than any classroom ever would be, and the scent of bodies with perfume was slightly nauseating. Sora ambled around with graceful ease as he sought the mirror. It was smeared with lipstick.

"Roxas…help?"

Like magic, his cousin was by his side. "Goddamn it…you need to learn to put your own make up on."

Sora pouted and pulled Roxas down, pecking him on the lips. "But I love you! And I love how you do my make up." Flattery, if all else fails, flattery.

Roxas rolled his eyes and crouched. "Close your eyes then."

Riku was sure that by now, he had memorized Kitten show time, and by now he had memorized the time he had to be there. He sat amongst those strange people in the front. Those who threw money in rolls. Amongst the dances, he could swear that he saw a familiar face…

"He's out there. In the front."

Roxas always had the turn before Sora…

The brunette blushed. "Bitch…" He mumbled, before pulling back the curtain.

With a slight stumble, he smiled, a sultry smile and his routine began. Out of the corner of his eyes, the same flash of silver from the two previous nights caught his attention. In a slight act of rebellion against his cousin, for a while, he deliberately ingnored Riku.

In turn, Riku grumbled, he sat by the edge of the stage, a dull pounding somewhere in his neither region, his hand held out yet another fifty, his obvious attempt to catch Kitten's attention. He vowed that by the end of the night, he'd learn his name.

"Desperate aren't you?"

"You wish…"

The fifty was snatched as he was somewhat vehemently pushed back. Kitten's rightful place was taken as he began to once again grind against Riku. In time with the beat, he couldn't help but place his hands on Kitten's hips, raising his own. It was a public recreation of his second period fantasy. Even Kitten's breath was that of what he imagined.

He moaned against Kitten's neck, still fervently rocking his hips against the others, a slight heat pooling at his lower stomach.

"A name…" He panted.

Kitten paused in mid thrust. "What?"

Riku kept the pace. "You name."

Kitten made to get up, surprised when Riku's strong arms pulled him back down.

"All I want is a name, Kitten…"

He could see him biting his lip, and in a barely audible whisper he could hear a faint, "Sora."

Sora's heart rate made his chest constrict rather painfully. Riku's arm had not left their resting point at his hips. He whimpered slightly, he could still feel Riku's half-hearted thrusts. He whimpered louder.

"Let me go, please…"

The arm reluctantly disentangled themselves from him…and shakily he made his way back on stage.

He had known that Riku would never have been a great distraction from this harsh reality. His harsh reality being that perhaps Riku was just another one of those people who lusted for his touch…

He grabbed the pole and turned away.

He was the first person _ever_ to ask for his name…

He wondered…could he deal with his reality?

----

Wow that was shit-tacular. I swear…

Well once again fear it, this is what I get for trying to write after midnight.

Just call it a small spark of inspiration.

Anyway, yes. Thank you for reading my lovlies.


	4. And Mistakes will always haunt you

BWUAHAHA! I r back bitches

:loves you all:

This chapter will probably hold mature content. Maybe.

Since I'm writing this without a plan, plot ideas may change somewhere in the middle :3 And I wouldn't be able to announce it.

Oh hell…I've decided HET AND YAOI IN ONE CHAPTER! Therefore making this a pretty long chapter:3

Enjoy my lovelies

---

The door shut almost silently behind him. It made a slight clicking noise, which made him freeze and hope that it hadn't woken Kairi up. He happened to know by misfortune that she was a light sleeper and very angry when awakened.

Riku silently pulled off his shoes and set them by the door next to Kairi's flip-flops, and silently tip-toed to the bed, avoiding the areas of the room that creaked under pressure. He had promised a while back that he would sleep in Kairi's room at some point, maybe arrange it so they became roommates…unnecessary to him, important to her.

He dearly hoped that she would stay asleep as bed sank slightly under the new weight.

"Riku…"

He jumped slightly.

"Sorry Kairi." He whispered softly.

"Were have you been?"

"Bathroom."

The glare she gave him was lost to the darkness, but the displeasure in her voice made the somewhat floaty feeling in Riku's stomach come crashing down to earth.

"Don't lie to me."

He hung his head. "I was out."

Kairi's still voice was still accusatory. "Where do you go out every night?"

_A gay bar Kairi…_ "Just out to a bar…no girls…" He promised. _Not a single girl…_

Kairi sighed and sat up. "I was awake you know." Riku said nothing. "Riku…why do you keep going out?"

Riku kept his head bowed. "I don't really know…" _Because_ Sora _was just too captivating…_

Kairi sighed. "You don't smell like alcohol…" She decided. And with that, Riku hoped he was off the hook.

He could see Kairi's silhouette slink back under the thick comforter, he felt her pat the spot next to her, signifying for him to lie back down with her. So pulling off his shirt and pants, and letting them drop in to rumpled piles on the floor he wormed his way into the comforter, and by Kairi's warm side.

She smiled contently as she shifted to accommodate herself in Riku's arms. The silver haired boy smiled slightly.

"I love you Riku."

"I love you too." The words felt empty…said mindlessly. The only thing he could feel were the dainty fingers dancing across the broad expanse of his chest.

"Kairi?" Somehow she had gotten closer, her legs over his hips.

"I want to show you…that I love you…"

His breathe was slightly shallow. "Umm.." _Oh very intelligent, Riku. _He chastised himself.

Kairi only giggled as she hoisted herself onto his lap, pressing her body against his. In the dark he had failed to notice that she was lacking everything but panties. It made his breath quicken slightly when she pressed her chest against his.

"I love you Riku…"

Her lips descended on his. It was more than a chaste kiss as Riku opened his mouth, their tongues seemingly battling for dominance. Kairi's thin body slightly rocking against his, her hips creating a friction in his boxers. It automatically reminded him of Sora's body grinding down on his, and a small breathy moan couldn't help but be released.

Kairi smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

Riku's hands traveled down her torso, stopping to cup a breast, rubbing, pinching at a hard nipple.

"Mmh…" Her hips ground down on him again.

His hand trailed down further, down her navel, and stopping at the cloth. Kairi's face was bright pink, of course, the darkness veiled her embarrassment.

"Lower Riku…" She mumbled, moving slightly and giving the silver haired boy easier access.

Riku smirked slightly, his hand traveling lower, resting his palm against her cloth-covered womanhood. She shivered and let out a heavy sigh. The panties felt slightly damp and somewhat warm against his palm. Pushing aside the cloth, he gently stroked his fingers across her folds.

"Mmh! Riku!"

Oh what he would give to hear Sora call out his name like that. His forefinger rubbed against her clit, making Kairi buck against his hand, grinding her behind against his now pulsating cock.

She giggled. "You're hard Riku…" She pointed out, rubbing her butt against his again, moaning slightly.

"And you're wet." He slipped a finger in, much to her surprise.

"Riku!"

Sora would look so fucking sexy like that. Atop Riku, arched back and calling his name as he stroked his member. He licked his lips, almost mindlessly moving his finger inside Kairi.

"Riku…" She pouted.

"Hmm?" He snapped out of his reverie.

She leaned over pulling Riku's fingers out of her, flipping through the useless objects in her drawer, and finally pulling out a small package, once again the darkness concealing the dark pink blush. Shyly, she handed it to Riku, who automatically got the picture.

Half smirking he pulled off his boxers, feeling Kairi shift around doing the same thing. Then, sitting unsurely she waiting until Riku pulled her back on top.

"Just sit…"

Truth be told, Riku hadn't ever gone this far with anybody. Contrary to popular beliefs. Damn stereotypes. He could feel Kairi slowly slipping down on him, her breath quick.

Riku's eyes closed as his hands came up to grab onto Kairi's hips. In his minds eye, it was Sora. Sora's slim hips, Sora's hot tunnel clamping down on him, just Sora…

Funny how Sora was the one who made him moan. He gave an experimental thrust. Kairi squeaked.

"Riku…move…"

Quite demanding wasn't she? Of course, had Sora demanded anything he'd do it…and in his lost haze of passion, it was still Sora who rode him until he was spent. Kairi's voice was replaced with that low sexy tone…slightly boyish but still a man.

"Oh god SORA!"

He came…and there was a prolonged silence.

"Sora?"

Riku's eyes snapped wide open. _FUCK!_

Kairi climbed off , glaring. And Riku could feel it, like a thousand knives piercing him.

"I don't know how the fuck this Sora is…but I want you out of my bed…out of my room."

Her voice was deathly calm…And Riku gathered his things without another word, scrambling out of the room and out the door, which was promptly slammed behind him. Staring at it blankly he stood there, with his clothes bundled up in his arms, and a cold wind slapping his naked body, he just stood there wondering: _How the fuck could I be so stupid?_ Which was quickly followed by: _And since when the fuck do I call out Sora's NAME!? _

Confused, humiliated, and cold he traversed towards his dorm, still unaware of his naked state. A few stragglers who were returning from their little parties and such snickered at him behind their hands, or stared without shame. A Riku bathed in moonlight was truly a sight to behold. Though at the current moment, Riku couldn't care if he was the most beautiful person in the world. His mind so very occupied, he almost mechanically opened his door and flopped bonelessly onto the bed, ever possible apology, every possibly excuse running through his mind.

_I'm so sorry Kairi…_

"Roxas…"

Roxas looked up. His mouth smothered in what Sora deemed as breakfast. "Mm?"

"He knows my name."

That simple statement brought upon a huge grin on the blonde cousin's face. It was an omniscient sort of expression, and it never failed to unnerve poor Sora. Roxas swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking.

"You act like that's a big deal."

"He goes to this school."

"I know…"

"What if he finds out it's me!?"

Roxas sighed. His cousin's…obliviousness could prove to be quite irritating at times.

"Listen Sora…I don't think it's anything to be worried about, besides, he can't tell it's you if you don't have any classes with him, and he can't tell it's you in the halls because a) you don't have make up and b) it's too dark in the club to see anything half the time."

Sora's shoulders slackened a bit. "Thanks Roxas…" He mumbled, leaning over and kissing his cousin on the lips.

"Were I not eating onions I'd french you." He smirked.

Sora made a face. "I'll hold you to that after you brush your teeth."

The slightly smaller boy stood up. "I promised to meet Squall before second period."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whore."

The brunette only stuck out his tongue and bounced off, leaving his cousin to devour the odd smelling food. In his frenzied eating, he failed to notice a pair of cat-like green eyes observing him with more than just slight interest.

Sora traversed down the halls, hardly a slight bounce in his step as he approached the other waiting brunette. Waving amiably towards him he strode up towards him and proceeded to wrap his arms around the taller man.

"Hiiiiiii _Squall_."

It was common knowledge that Squall Leonheart _hated_ that name with a passion. Sora hadn't the slightly clue why, but he loved getting a rise from the older man.

"It's Leon, Sora." He said stonily.

Sora pouted. It was quite the adorable pout, earning himself a pat on the head.

"We have a half hour before class…" Squall trailed off.

Sora nuzzled his arm. This slight show of affection was Squalls first indication that Sora's intentions were probably going to take more than a half hour.

"Sora…"

"It's just second period…" He grinned, a licentious sort of look predominant in his eyes.

Leon sighed and pulled him closer. "Lascivious little thing…"

Sora cocked his head to the side. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Slut." And he proceeded to drag him off by the hand.

Only to miss the early arrival to the door. One with silvery hair and bags under his eyes.

Riku could only sigh as he ambled inside the empty second period classroom. He had gone to speak with Kairi, intent on making up, intent on apologizing, albeit lying his way out of this punishment.

She had slammed the door in his face.

Not that he could blame her.

The previous night he had sat, only lying to toss and turn.

And as the early morning rays shone through his thin curtains, a migraine slowly crept its way to consciousness, not leaving him since. Normally straight silver locks were slightly gravity defying. Not that he really cared at the moment.

Silently he vowed not to return to the club that night.

_"Let me go please..." _

He thumped his head on the desk. Amidst his excitement, he had failed to realize in how much of an uncomfortable situation he had placed Sora in.

"I'm so fucking stupid."

It resounded over and over in the empty room and in Riku's head as he kept thumping his already pounding head against the polished wood. Slowly, it became damp with his breathe, and soon, rapid falling drops accompanied the mist.

Sora giggled as Leon pressed him against the wall of his dorm.

"Frisky?" He bubbled.

Leon's mouth attached itself to Sora's neck, nipping, sucking, licking until Sora went slightly limp against the wall, his eyes shut.

"Mmh Leon…"

Leon continued to abuse the flesh. Sora's arm came to wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer. He could feel the younger boys breath quicken against him.

"God is that all you have?" He taunted, clawing slightly at Leon's leather covered back.

Leon only growled, slipping his hand up Sora's flimsy shirt. In all honesty that shirt bothered him. When the wind blew, he could clearly see how cold Sora would get…and how hot it would get in his pants.

"I hate this shirt…" He mumbled against Sora's collar bone.

Sora giggled once again. "I should wear it more often, then."

Leon snarled a bit and bit at said collar bone.

"Leon!" Oh how he loved those cries of ecstasy.

His hand continued to trail up warmed skin. Sora shivering at the tingles his touch left behind. He paused at an erect nub, flicking at it.

"Mmh…Leon…god stop _teasing_ me…"

He could swear the boy was almost purring. Pulling him off the wall he tossed him none-too gently on the bed. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself and Roxas that Sora had a slight masochistic streak in him. To Leon that was one of his greatest turn ons, and a fantasy to see how far he could push the young brunette.

It made his already tight leather pants even tighter.

Sora lay on his back, legs slightly spread. His chest heaving slightly as his half lidded eyes beaconed lean towards him.

"Stop staring…" He demanded in a soft whisper.

Leon moved to straddle him, leaning down and ravenously kissing the boys lips, nipping his bottom lip and slipping his tongue in, mapping out every crevasse. Sora mewled and raised his body against Leon's in a delicious sort of friction.

"Leon.." He panted, grinding again against his current partner. "You're wearing too much.

Without much thought, the older brunette pulled off his jacket, followed by the simple plain white t-shirt he had grown so accustomed to wearing. Sora's bright blue eyes roamed the expanse of slightly tanned skin pulled so perfectly over Leon's well sculpted body. It was a body to tempt the gods the boy decided, running his hands lightly over quivering muscles, doing what Leon did to his own lithe torso.

The older man's face matched that of Sora's a few minutes ago.

"I could say the same about you…" He managed after Sora's hand left his body, still leaving tingles behind. Tingles that were still making him press against his pants. It was becoming somewhat of a bother.

Those bright blue eyes were eyeing said bulge with a sort of predatory look.

"Pants off first…"

They flew to the rest of Leon's discarded garments. And Sora's followed suite…save the irritating shirt that Leon insisted on keeping. He would later remind himself to wet Sora in that shirt later on.

He leaned down, licking a trail of warm saliva down his neck, down his chest only pausing briefly to play with those two nubs he had found there, down to his navel where a light happy trail led down to the prize he had been so willing to taste.

Sora's face was contorted into an expression of pure bliss. Leon's breath puffed against his arousal, making him spread his legs in invitation.

"Suck me Leon…Please?" He whimpered, nudging his hips upward.

Leon smirked, pink tongue coming out to lick him. Sora gave an appreciative moan. He licked the tip again, tasting a slight bit of precum. Sora was beginning to writhe slightly. Smirking he took up to the head in. Sucking gently on it.

"Leon…." It was more of a groan than a demand.

Somewhere he could hear a bell ringing.

"Class…"

Sora growled and thrust his hips. Leon nearly gagged. He glared. "After this then…" The younger brunette bargained.

Almost offended Leon took the rest of Sora in. The younger boy cried out, as Leon brought his hands down on his hips to keep him from flying off the mattress. He ran his tongue violently across the vein that ran along the bottom. Sora was truly writhing now. Writhing and nearly screaming Leon's name.

"Ooh! Leon! Mmh! MORE!"

Leon scrapped his teeth across the head, still throwing half his body weight into keep Sora down, he brought his right hand to toy with Sora's ball sac.

"LEON!!!!!"

The younger brunette shot off into Leon's mouth with little warning. The older swallowing most of it with a smirk. Sora's eyes slid shut, chest rising up and down rapidly with each pant.

His hair was more tousled than normal and his body was covered with a light sheen of sweat. Leon's hard-on was still throbbing. He watched as Sora ambled around in the buff searching for his missing clothes. Still slightly affronted that the younger boy couldn't bother to return the favor.

He made a displeased noise in the back of his throat. Sora gave him a sweet smile.

"I can take care of that during class." He said simply.

Leon's eyes went wide.

Riku sat still slumped over his desk, those saline tears now dry but the mist of his breath still hung around. The dull voice of the professor was aggravating his migraine, and he wondered why the fuck he even came to class today in the first place!

A loud 'bang' made him sluggishly raise his head.

"Sorry Professor!"

Such a familiar voice.

"You're late you know."

"We know…" That voice was deeper.

"We're very, very sorry! I swear…"

"Sora…Squall…" The professor sighed. "Take your seats. You get no credit for today."

"Yes sir."

It took a while for the thoughts process in Riku's pained mind. Though once registered his eyes went wide, and the pain was almost instantly forgotten. _SORA!_

He could only watch as the brunette sat somewhere in front, slightly hanging off the taller man next to him…could that be…

Riku's head came crashing down on the desk again.

---

Aaaah man XD

I TOLD you it would be longer!

It would be EVEN longer but then…I'd have nothing to write for the next time.

I guess today was a day to torture the hell out of Riku…I'm not even sure if it was crucial to the…somewhat flaky plot line…but c'mon! It made for a good chapter :3 admit it.

Actually it might be crucial to the said plot line.

Also I think the parings have been established. If not, here they are:

Sora x Riku

Roxas x Axel (who else has 'cat-like green eyes' seriously!?)

Slight Sora x Leon (I think he might be like the big brother that Sora runs to, kind of like Roxas only Leon actually lusts deeply for Sora as you can see)

Slight Roxas x Sora (Since they've obviously slept together, and they probably will again…or just flirt, they're strange cousins)

Riku x Kairi (I might get them back together for a little while…MAYBE)

Other pairing are either irrelevant or they just haven't come up yet.

Until the next time!


	5. How did it take so long?

Almost…almost summer break! Aaaarg! I can't wait to get out of school! –death- Heh. Summer brings promising things…like the Anime Expo…bwahaha!   
Anywayz yes, I haven't had much time to pay attention to this story since the spring break…I'm sorry!   
Don't chastise me for all the random one-shots I wrote last month x.x   
I'm at a bit of a writers block and I cannot remember what I was planning to write for chapter five of this story so I'm gonna wing it.   
Forgive me if it suck major monkey balls.   
And for the record, there will be an interesting beginning to this said chapter  
---   
Of all the days…of all the days to realize how close he was. How could he not have!? His mind screamed at him, ranted. There was now a throbbing pain on his forehead where it collided with the desk. How could he not have seen such a unique figure prance so cheerfully through the door?! It was the middle of the semester, he chastised himself, he should have realized it. He looked up once again, there were still tears clinging to his eyelashes, like dew on a flower. All he could do was stare down at the cinnamon spikes, the lithe body currently sitting very close to a taller brunette who sat stiffly. Riku couldn't help but snarl under his breath. Somewhere in his subconscious Sora was his, and only his! His little dancer…Riku lay his head back down.

Sora grinned to himself, his hand slowly coming to caress Leon's thigh. The older boy growled and tapped his hand away.  
"No."  
Sora paid no heed, once again letting his hand drift up towards to prominent bulge in Squall's pants. He let his finger run dexterously up and down, silently laughing as Squall froze, biting his lip and snapping the lead on his pencil in half. Sora's eyes darted for a second before he disappeared beneath the table. "I promised…"

Riku watched as Sora's anomalous head disappear beneath the table, struggling with his curiosity. He only dropped a pen. What else would he be doing down there?

Sora smirked slightly as he unzipped Leon's pants, pulling out his hard throbbing cock, his breath apparently sending pleasant shocks of pleasure to a very sensitive Squall. He licked the tip, looking up with a coquettish expression. Squall sent a glare.  
"Meanie." He pouted, before opening his mouth and latching on to the head, giving it a little nip. Squall sat up, his back seemingly more ridged than before.  
"Sora!" He hissed.Sora could only giggle to himself, sucking on the head, his tongue coming out to play with the slit. Squall's fingers grasped on to the edge of his chair, knuckles white.

Riku wondered how long it would take to retrieve a pen… It was depressing. Somehow he knew he should be in mourning over Kairi's, harsh, but justified break-up with him. Instead here he was lusting over this tantalizing, intangible image that sat rows ahead of him. It was creepy how possessive he was of this one _child_ whom he'd only spoken to on several, very unorthodox occasions. Riku was sure he would die from the migraine today.

Sora's devilish tongue darted out to lick the underside of Squalls manhood, leaving gentle nips here and there, and loving how the older mans leg muscles tensed, how he bit his bottom lip and tried to look like there was nothing going on. Of course there wasn't a cute brunette sucking him off, what made you think that!? If there was one trick Squall licked was Sora's tongue on the head, more specifically toying with the slit. Sadistically, he thought, he would enjoy the look of Sora with his cum coating the top of his nose, cheeks, chin…he let out a soft moan. He could hear Sora squeak below him, trying to lap up the white essence. The smaller brunette reemerged licking his fingers, the teacher as clueless as ever.  
"I told you I'd do it." He whispered mischievously.  
"Mink." Sora pouted.  
"Don't use those words on me…English isn't my major…"  
Leon only smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're still a kid y'know that?"  
"Fuck you."  
"On our break."  
Sora purred and melted.

It was funny how time lapses could be different for people in different situations. Sora's break was slow in approaching. Riku's break came to fast. He was to meet his demise in once again attempt to consolidate Kairi. It was a wonder why he even tried. He had found Sora, he had found his dancing kitten. What was there to stop him? Riku's eyes were set on the gum littered pavement of the outer hallways. Students were so disgusting he dully noted. Everything was tuned out. The familiar archways, the shrubbery that aligned said hallways, even the rough brick wall he was often shoved into. It wasn't until his head collided with something very soft but very solid that he looked up. He wouldn't call it Sora's mirror image. The differences were oh so very obvious. To him at least. (Oh god what was he a stalker now!? He mentally chided. All he need to do now was dig through his mail and camp out his window.) His hair was in a sort of messy flip. Sora's just stuck out all over the place. This kid was blonde, and his nose was different, the facial structure had differences to, somewhat softer actually. But the eyes, they were the exact same. Maybe they were related? It took a while of staring before this Sora-wanna be broke the silence."Hi."  
Riku was somewhat taken aback. 'Hi'? Was that what you said to someone after giving them a concussion?  
"Hi?" It was more of a question. This kid hadn't any reason to act so…friendly towards him, but there he stood with a folder held tight to his chest with an all-knowing smile plastered onto his face.  
"I'm Roxas!" "  
Riku…"  
'Roxas' giggled. Fishy…  
"Nice to finally meet you."  
Finally?

As the break began Sora wasted no time in hopping onto Squalls back and latching on like a leech, a giant very sexual leech. Squall nearly toppled over with the unexpected added weight.  
"Sora…" He gave an imp like smile. "Remember what you promised in class?" He inquired, nuzzling his nose against the sensitive hairs on the back of Squalls neck.  
The older brunette gave a sigh. "You have a one track mind Sora…"

"I see…so you've seen me at the club?"  
"Yeah. Sorta interested, never see many of the kids here go there."  
"Mm.."  
"God you don't talk much, do you?"  
Riku just gave him a look.  
"Eh…I was wondering…since you go there on a daily basis…if you'd like to come meet us backstage!"  
Riku froze. _Sora's backstage…_ "I suppose."  
Somewhere in the white noise of student chatter he could swear he heard Sora's voice…it was slightly the same pitch as Roxas…  
"I don't have a one track mind…" The voice was faint but his eyes could focus on a blur of brown.  
"That's my cousin." _Shit. _

Genious. Roxas was a self proclaimed genious. Though he himself couldn't see what Sora could see in that Riku person. Not to mention the boy would kill him. He sighed in slight contentment as he rested against on of the red brick walls, staring up at an arch to his left. His cousin deserved to be happy. Squall was nothing but a friend there to relive Sora when he had nowhere else to turn. It had been that way since high school. "Roxie!" The blonde's sigh of contentment turned into one of agitation.  
"Go away Axel…"  
Pout. "But you have our Music Theory homework…"

At least, Riku wasn't obsessive he decided, before pushing himself off the wall and giving his 'friend' and exasperated look.

---

Oh god was this SHORT!   
Actually I'm not sure where to go from here. DON'T WORRY! I won't quit on this. However long it takes me damn it! –hopefully not TOO long-   
But thank you for being patient you guys. –love-   
The point of his chapter to introduce Riku to Roxas, and make him aware that Sora was around…oh and to point out Leon's relationship to Sora.  
The next chapter I assure you Roxas will meddle in affairs not his own, Axel will play a bigger role, Riku will get jealous, and I shall introduce Riku's best friend.   
Oh my god it has a plot line! Kinda…


	6. A little taste bitter hope

Chapter six!

I'm actually quite proud of myself :3 Seeing as I've started another multichapter fic…

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! A novelist is only as good as the readers make him…or her.

---

The sun was beginning to set in the horizon. It's orange glow bouncing off the now gold tinted windows of the taller buildings. Students sat in benches across the campus, enjoying the cool air of the twilight. Sora was amongst them, resting on Leon's lap, content with playing with the leaves of the bush that poked his nose.

"Are you happy here?"

Sora looked up questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like it here? Are you happy?"

Sora shrugged. "Yeah…I have you, and Roxas. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Leon too shrugged in nonchalance. "You don't even know what you're doing here…you're just mindlessly taking classes. Paying for your tuition god knows how."

Sora laughed. "Roxas knows how."

Leon rolled his eyes. "You're strange."

"And yet, you've stayed by me all these years."

Leon laughed and placed a chaste kiss on Sora's soft lips. "I must really love you if I stayed that long, huh?"

Sora giggled. "I guess."

Roxas watched the pair from behind a pillar. No he wasn't spying. He just happened to be walking by. He shook his head slightly. Everyone knew that Squall wasn't right for the kid. Sora deserved someone more than a fuck buddy. Roxas giggled slightly behind his hand. Riku was perfect for Sora, the blonde had deduced. Not that he knew much about the boy either way.

He looked about the hall way before heading off, cautiously. Why, because the imp known as Axel had a tendency to jump out of nowhere. He shook his head once again. Today was not the night for thinking about Axel. Tonight was the night that Sora would meet his biggest fan, and he had work to do.

Riku looked at himself in the mirror, well Cloud's mirror. He was currently standing in his best friend's dorm, eyeing himself in self loathing. His hair drooped sadly over his shoulders, his eyes had gray bags underneath and his skin, pale, dull, and his aqua orbs shone no longer. He poked at his cheeks dejectedly.

"Cloud…what am I gonna do?"

The blonde snorted at him. "Jesus Riku it's not a date. You're meeting a fucking stripper."

Riku glared. "Don't call him that."

Cloud just rolled his eyes. "I don't know why the hell you're so infatuated with him. I thought you were straight."

Riku shrugged. "I still am. But there is a time and a place for experimenting and that would be college…I'm in college right?"

Cloud laughed at him. "Lay off the South Park."

He got the finger in return. He lay back watching his silver haired friend fret over his less than fresh appearance in slight amusement.

"So…" The blonde began again, much to Riku's annoyance.

"What?"

"You plan to do the nasty with 'im?"

Riku chucked his brush at Cloud's head. "Fuck you. I am not!"

Sora jumped slightly as his pocket vibrated. He sat up from Leon's lap, retrieving his cell phone.

'Work time!'

He sighed, before giving a small grin at Leon. "Gotta go! Duty calls." He stood up and kissed the taller brunette. "Don't wait up." He teased.

Roxas was behind the pillar once again, watching his almost-twin amble off in the direction of the club. He smiled and followed. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of cat-like green eyes followed him.

The club was just as noisy as ever. People jostled around them as they pushed their way to the back room where the techno was softer and it smelled of makeup instead of sweaty bodies. Sora sat at his mirror pouting, his outfit consisted of a bowtie, what looked like a black leotard, a tail coat and fishnets, not to mention his cane rested somewhere in a corner. The brunette was patient in waiting for his cousin to arrive. Goddamn did he need to learn to put on make up.

The back door opened once again and in stepped the wind-swept blonde. Sora cheered gleefully before running over to him.

"Make up! Now!" The small boy demanded.

Roxas laughed a little. "Alright, alright, just let me get dressed, remember I go first."

Sora nodded before sitting back down.

Outside Axel stood in font of the club, a short red eyebrow raised in curious speculation. This honestly could NOT be where Roxas worked. Beside him he heard another pair of feet pull up. He looked over. Riku, from his fourth period stood there, an anxious expression on his face.  
"Hey…" He said, trailing off slightly.

Riku looked over. "Axel, right?"

The red head nodded.

Riku laughed a bit. "I never thought you were gay."

Axel pouted. "I'm not gay! I'm Roxas-sexual."

The silver haired boy gave him a strange look. "You mean the blonde Roxas?"

Axel grinned. "Is there any other one?"

Riku shook his head. "Whatever."

It was Axel's turn to inquire the embarrassing question. "I never thought _you_ were gay." He snickered.

Riku blushed. "I'm not. I'm just here per friend's request." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Sure."

The two men walked in after a seconds' hesitation.

Their senses were assaulted once again by loud music, the mindless noise of chatter and the smell of too many body's lingering in one enclosed space. Riku was sad to say he was used to it by now. Axel however, made a face.

"My Roku-chan works here?"

The sound of the techno quieting down alerted the cousins that show time was up. Roxas stood, a smug smirk etched onto his cute features. There was no doubt that Riku would be showing up tonight, hell he'd even give him a show!

"And now, let's give a round of applause for Vanilla Bunny!"

Roxas couldn't help but snicker, his name was so similar to his cousin's.

He stepped out, eyes secretly scanning the crowed for peculiar silver hair. He had caught a flash before fiery red alerted his attention. _AXEL!?_ He stumbled slightly over his stilettos, he caught on to the pole, giving a seductive look into the crowed. His mind, however, was still in a panic. What the _fuck_ was Axel of all people doing HERE!?

He jumped, spinning around the pole with his legs wrapped around it, toes pointed. He was internally glaring. This was NOT supposed to happen. However he went along as he had originally planned. Stepping away from the pole with one last grind he made his way over to Riku in the second row, not paying heed to the evidently shocked and slightly distraught redhead. He leaned into Riku's ear.

"Backstage, after Sora's dance, okay?" He licked the shell before hopping back onstage, glaring at the older men who dared touch his young body.

Back in the crowed Axel stared incredulously at Riku.

"What the fuck!?" He screamed at the silver haired boy. Not in rage, in jealousy and surprise.

Riku only blushed. "It's nothing!" He yelled back. It was the only way to hear themselves over the pounding base.

Axel let his attention divert back to the dancing Roxas. Despite his displeasure, it was arousing to see _his_ blonde dance so provocatively on stage. How the redhead desperately wished Roxas would do that for him, and only him!

As the base and the music faded the drag queen who had announced Roxas before traipsed back onto the stage.

"Give it up for our Vanilla Bunny!"

The crowed burst into a wild cheer. Axel growled low. How dare they ogle so openly at something that was supposed to be _his!?_ They waited for the insane applause to end before the drag queen spoke up again.

"Our next act will be our favorite, Cinnamon Kitten!"

Axel could see Riku freezing up, and attempting to shove his way to the front of the runway. He followed the silver haired boy. What the hell was so great about this 'Cinnamon Kitten'? It was all about the Vanilla Bunny.

Sora walked out with an unusual air of confidence. Smirking at the crowed he marched seductively towards to pole, grabbing on to it and grinding against it as the first chords of the music were struck.

As he began the routine, he scanned the crowed much like his cousin. He was apprehensive. What if Riku was there? The last night was too much…he couldn't possible go through it again. His eyes stopped as they locked with aqua. He couldn't help but give a meek smile, which was quickly replaced by a darker look of raw lust. Practiced raw lust. He turned around on the pole and let it go, letting his hips sway with the beat, pulling off the tail coat and tossing it into the crowed where it was probably ripped to shreds, or stolen by a creepy pervert.

Sora noticed once again, Riku holding out two fifties, his face was that of a small smirk. The brunette pouted and danced over to him. One more night couldn't hurt… he slipped onto Riku's lap, discreetly pressing his lips to the others.

Riku's eyes closed as he took a deep breath, kissing Sora back, his brought his arm around the others thin waist, taking note of how _hot_ the boys skin was, so hot. And soft. He ran one of his hands up the brunette's bare arm. He could feel him shudder slightly above him.

"Take it off…"

Riku was taken slightly aback. Sora had pulled back, his hips were still sway with the music, slightly grinding down on his hips. The teasing friction made Riku want to pull Sora down, desecrate him. Sora brought out a side in Riku he rarely ever thought about. He wanted everything from the boy, his body, his mind, perhaps his love! In his lust clouded mind he could barely register those thoughts.

"Take it off, Riku…" The voice was soft against his ear as that mouth nipped below it.

Riku's hands came to rest at the top of Sora's black leotard, his fingers seeking the zipper. He pulled it down, using his other hand to caress the expanse of skin he found there. Sora was shivering pleasantly.

"Mmh.."

This was totally worth the hundred dollars…

The silver haired boy slipped the skimpy leotard off Sora's slim shoulders, he leaned over, nipping it softly. He could taste the odd substances in the glitter he wore, he could taste the salt of the sweat produced by the shining lights. He continued to push the garment down as Sora continued to grind against Riku, his movement become slightly more erratic. Dare he say…was the other boy really moaning?

"Mmh, Riku…"

Riku's eyes closed, he took a sharp intake of breath. His name uttered from that mouth was nothing short of _sin_. He ran his hands across his torso. Even the fact that they were there in front of all these perverse eyes couldn't stop him from exploring the skin he so longed to touch. It egged him on to hear those cat calls, though his eyes were fixed on sapphire, as his hot touch continued. Sora's moans urging him to keep going. His hand paused at the small nub. He smirked, pinching it slightly.

"Oh god!"

Riku let a small moan escape his lips. Sora wasn't an angel. God no! He was sin embodied, he was a little demon, and god he loved it!

"Riku…"

Riku's hands trailed lower as he finished pulling off the leotard, it lay forgotten at their feet.

Sora pulled back, a smirk graced that beautiful mouth of his.

"Sorry…gotta get back to work." He took the fifty and stuffed it in his g-string. (Now tented I may add)

Sora was blushing, his pulse was racing. Riku really did know how to work a guy up he deduced. He ground his hips onto the pole, his body eager for release. The last beat came to an end too soon. He spun around and hurriedly walked backstage.

Finding Roxas he threw himself at the blonde.

"Roxas…" He panted into his cousin's ear, softly.

Roxas giggled slightly. "Riku work you up?"

Sora pouted and nipped Roxas's neck. "Yes and I need you to get rid of this." He thrust his hips into Roxas's backside.

The blonde let out a soft moan. "But Sor—" He was cut off by a pair of glossy lips.

"I wasn't asking dear cousin…"

Roxas sighed. "Alright sit down." Not that he minded of course, he loved his cousin…he was just afraid of Riku's timing. And Axel. Not that he was worried about Axel or anything.

He pulled down Sora's g-string and fishnets, staring at the hard throbbing piece of flesh before him. He licked the tip that leaked precum. Sora moaned, letting himself slouch and spread his legs wider for the blonde. Roxas took the head in and sucked.

It took Riku a while to find exactly where this backstage door was. And it took him even longer to figure out how to get past the security guard. He was standing amongst the dancers now. Many of them helping each other get ready. The place was unbearably hot and crowded, and he wondered which was worse. Here or the outside?

"Oh! Roxas!"

He froze. That breathy voice…He gently pushed past the confused dancers. What he saw however, made all the time stand still and his expression was that of horror. Sora…with his cousin between his legs…the brunette's head thrown back as he called out in passion.

And behind him he could hear a gasp belonging to whom he assumed was Axel.

It stung to hear Sora call out that _blondes_ name as he came.

He was tempted to leave…but he had no right to. Sora wasn't his, he never was. And as he watch Roxas get up and send them a sheepish look he wondered why the fuck he cared in the first place. So he shoved the jealous thoughts aside, letting them eat away at a different section of his brain for a while.

Sora apparently had come down from his euphoric high. He blushed and waved meekly at Riku, who could only wave back. He would make this situation as less awkward as was possible. He turned to look behind him, only to see the flaming red hear disappear behind the exit door. He felt bad for the guy, he really did.

----

And it's done!

I think I did this justices right?

Axel played a bigger role, Roxas's meddling made Riku realize something (kinda), he got _jealous!_ (so cute x3) and we met Cloud. Whom of course will totally have a bigger part later.

Next chapter: Roxas realizes that he values Axel's friendship, Riku decides to talk to Sora outside of the club, and Leon has a chance encounter with Cloud. And maybe more Leon x Sora…or is it the end of them?


	7. Come find me

Chapter Seven

Thankies to my reviewers!

29 reviews! I feel special :3

----

There was an awkward silence only broken by the chatter of the other dancers. Sora hastily pulled up his g-string, forgetting about the fishnets, his expression was just as sheepish as his cousin's.

"Hi?" He uttered in embarrassment.

"Hi." The brunette could tell that Riku was uncomfortable. It dawned on his after a while. When the hell was he doing here? Never being one to think before he spoke, Sora voiced his inquiry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" It wasn't said in a rude tone of voice, more like a three year old asking why the sky was blue.

Riku paused. Wondering if he should give Roxas away, but then again, the blonde was between Sora legs a short while ago.

"Roxas suggest I should." He said nonchalantly.

Sora looked questioningly over at his cousin. "Why?"

Roxas shrugged, glaring at Riku slightly. "I thought he might want to meet you." He said. It was technically the truth.

"Oh…" He looked back at Riku and grinned. "Thanks for the tips!" He felt it was the right thing to say.

Riku could only blush. "Erm yeah…"

Roxas sighed. This would take a while…

The next morning Sora awoke exhausted, slightly nauseated and confused. Exhausted because the three had stayed up until past three that night, ordering drink after drink at the bar of the club, nauseated because of said drinking, and confused because after the fifth wine cooler he had no idea what the hell happened. He looked about, all seemed in order, he was in his room. Glancing around once more he noticed he had been changed out of his 'night' clothes, and there was no one lying next to him. He supposed he should thank his cousin for being decent. And Riku for not…acting as he did while he danced. It made Sora blush slightly.

Though what did confuse him was why Roxas would think of inviting Riku backstage… Shoving that thought aside he stood. His cousin would be waiting for him.

Roxas sat at the campus café, waiting. Sora should have been up ages ago. He glanced at his watch. It read ten thirty AM. And where was Axel? Not that the blonde cared but it was out of character for him not to be 'glomped' by the tall thin man. Perhaps he had a thesis to finish or something. He sighed and slumped back in his chair. Looking about he hoped to find a familiar head. There was no way he'd just sit there looking miserable. The first head he spotted was silver; it glinted in the early morning sun. Ambling over with his folders hugged close to his chest he smiled at Riku and his companion.

"Hi."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Roxas…"

He was astonished that Roxas would dare come over to him. He thought that at least he radiated dislike for the blonde. However clueless Roxas just sat in the empty chair, still hugging his folders close.

"Sora hasn't woken up yet…and I got lonely." He said simply.

Riku wondered if the blonde thought they were friends. He looked up a Cloud who was stifling a laugh behind his hand. Like a dutiful best friend, Riku had told him everything, minus the jealousy of course, that was evident without say.

Cloud coughed. "So…you're Roxas, eh?"

The boy nodded. "Mmhm. You are?"

"Cloud."

"You look like a chocobo."

Riku snorted into his coffee.

Cloud gave him a strange stare. "A what?"

Roxas grinned. "It's a rare species of bird."

Riku's coffee came spilling out of his mouth all over Cloud's ivory shirt. He cast a stare of serious distaste and contempt. "Bitch." He muttered.

A second later they heard the bell of the front door jingle. Automatically the shorter blonde looked up, spotting his cousin before standing and waving him over, of course behind him trailed a different brunette, taller, more masculine and slightly more intimidating.

Sora made a mad dash for his cousin.

"What did I do last night!?" He shook Roxas for all he was worth.

"You fucked Riku against the counter?" He offered.

Riku's face paled as Cloud returned the favor of soaking Riku's shirt.

"I did what!?"

Roxas snickered. "You did nothing, retard."

Sora looked affronted. "You're the worst cousin ever." He took his rightful place on Roxas's lap, looking up at Leon as he sat, somewhat awkwardly in the chair next to Cloud.

"So…where's Axel?"

Roxas shrugged. "Dunno, dun care, thank god." He would never admit that it was starting to bother him. But who cared? He'd see him in Music Theory.

Eventually their lovely dysfunctional group dispersed, each heading in a different direction.

Somewhere along the way Roxas could have sworn he saw a flash of bright red. Who else but Axel had such hair color? He was tempted to chase after it, but instead he chastised himself mentally and pushed forward to his first period with renewed vigor. What the hell did he care about Axel? He was clingy, annoying…good company, but that was beside the point! As he took his seat he couldn't help but ponder though: Was Axel mad at him? Suddenly third period seemed so far away.

It took Sora a while to realize that Riku had his second period class. As he ambled through the door his first instinct was to search of Leon, who was apparently not present yet. Instead he laid his eyes on Riku who had his head down cast. He bounced over.

"'Sup!"

Riku looked up, his cheeks tinted pink. Hmm, wonder why? He had a small smile. "Hello Sora." The brunette grinned as he began to prepare for his god-awful class, his eyes were still fixed on the door when realized that Leon had decided to skip out on the class. He sighed dejectedly and turned his attention to Riku.

"Soo…you're gay?" The question was spoken so softly Riku was scarce he heard him.

"What?"

"Are you gay? You're at the bar a lot…"

Riku snorted. "No…I have-had," He corrected, "a girlfriend."

Sora quietly giggled. "Doesn't mean you can't be attracted to boys."

Riku shook his head. "I'm not. Not in the slightest."

With a mischievous look he set his hand on Riku's thigh. "Your body tells me otherwise." He whispered in the older boy's ear.

Riku froze. Was Sora always this _friendly_? His face flushed bright pink.

"Y-you're crazy…" He stuttered.

Sora's chuckle sent shivers down his spine. They were in class goddamn it!

"No, I'm not…" his hand trailed closer to the front of his pants. "You moan…I can hear you…" nimble finger caressed his clothed manhood softly. His breath hitched.

Sora pulled away. "Why don't you admit it?"

Riku looked to the side. "I'm not. There's nothing to admit."

Sora chuckled. "I'll make you admit it then."

The silver haired boy had the sense of impending doom.

There was only one reason as to why Roxas moved so quickly towards Music Theory, telling himself over and over he was only curious as to why Axel was avoiding him like the plague. He paused at the door after double checking if the red head was already inside.

"Hey! Axel!"

The red head paused. "Eh, Roxas," He put on a half-hearted grin. "Hey…"

Roxas tilted his head cutely. "What's wrong?"

Axel shook his head as he made his way inside, the shorter blonde tailing behind him. "It's nothing, kid."

Roxas paused. _Kid!?_ Axel hadn't called him that since the first day they had met! He glared.

"Axel I told you not to call me that."

The red head shrugged as he moved towards the back of the class. "Sorry." It was said so carelessly. Roxas hadn't a doubt that Axel was indeed infuriated with him

"Axel…"

"Roxas I'm gonna sit over there with Saix…why don't you go to the front you know you can't see without glasses…"

He blonde paused in mid step. "Erm, yeah…" He was confused, angry. Mainly at himself for following Axel around like a fucking lost puppy. Defiantly he sat down at the very center of the first row, fuming. Every now and then he would look up at Axel, hoping the red head wouldn't catch his gaze. What had he done wrong!?

And yet, despite all his mental chiding, he refused to back down after the class was over, chasing once again after this irritating red head.

"Axel what the fuck!?"

"What the fuck, what?"

"Why the hell are you pissed off at me?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you're avoiding me like I'm fucking death!" Roxas fumed, his breath was picking up. Sora had always said he needed anger management classes.

Axel chuckled. "You're crazy kid." He continued walking.

Roxas growled briskly followed the other. "You never call me kid anymore; you're pissed off at me."

Axel just looked straight ahead of him. Roxas scowled. "You usual cling to me, annoy me, and try to follow me to the dorm." He paused. "Someone suddenly doesn't stop doing that without good reason."

The red head had an amused expression now. "You _miss_ that?"

Roxas flushed. "NO!" He exclaimed indignantly. "But I'm just curious."

Axel snorted. "Why? You said it yourself; you always think I annoy you."

Roxas's eyes were downcast. "I have no fucking clue…"

Axel rolled his cat like green orbs. "Figure it out, then find me. Otherwise don't bother." His long legs carried him around the corner or the corridor quickly, leaving Roxas behind looking confused down at the gum littered floor.

The odd bunch as Sora now liked to mentally call them had gathered back at the café during their little break. The tall blonde now known as Cloud amicably chatted it up with Squall. It was interesting, in all his years of knowing the mysterious brunette he had never seen him open up to quickly. Perhaps it was Cloud's somewhat crude nature, at least that was his first impression.

Riku sat beside him, only a little ways away. He found it amusing, and somewhat adorable that Riku denied his sexuality so viciously. And then there was Roxas, sitting with an unreadable expression, mindlessly poking at his carrot cake. He leaned forward.

"You okay, Rox?"

The blonde nodded without looking up.

"You look sick."

He shook his head.

"You want to take a night off work?"

He shook his head again.

Sora made a face before sitting down and he turned to Riku and grinned. "Are you gonna be there tonight too?"

Riku blushed. "I have a …paper to finish tonight."

Sora pouted. "Poop. You know that's not true."

The conversation between Leon and Cloud was somewhat hushed. It was barely heard over the chatter buzz of the crowded café. They talked about anything, everything.

"So what's your major?"

"Computer mechanics."

Cloud snorted. "You and every other Asian around here."

Squall laughed slightly. "You're damn racist."

Cloud shrugged. "No, it's just easy to make fun of people because of it."

Squall just shook his head, leaning back. He looked over at Sora for a moment, a small smile gracing his lips. Sora was like a little brother to him. He observed silently as he teased, and teased the silver haired boy next to him. He could have to agree with Roxas on this one. Riku was good for the young brunette…

----

Kinda short, but I got my points across :3

Next chapter: Roxas attempts to find Axel, Sora keeps trying to prove Riku's gay, and Riku…he's determined to patch things up with Kairi.


	8. Going down hill

It's been forever yes I know…It's been somewhat of a busy summer (I went to Anime Expo!) But that's besides the point.

But my, my I love the reviews.

Thank you guys! I feel so loved.

-----

It wasn't the oddest thing to see three boys linking arms parading into the club like they owned the place. Sora, giggling madly, had his right arm hooked onto Riku's left, and Roxas vice versa. The proverbial beats washed familiarity into the comfort zone of Riku's brain as he was lead to the normal stage, and almost roughly pushed onto a chair. The silver haired boy nearly glared at the cousins.

"Why must I be here?" He inquired in slight annoyance.

Sora ghosted a touch over Riku's warm cheeks. "Because you know you want to be here."

He'd be damned if he ever let Sora know how much he wanted to lean into that touch. Roxas stood behind his cousin, his ever present grin only illuminated by the bad multicolored lighting.

"And what if I brought no money?"

Sora pouted. "Did you?"

Riku was reluctant in showing him the very last of his money. The brunette could only jump and smile. "Yay!"

The smirk that Roxas wore morphed into a slight smile as he tugged on his cousin's arm.

"Let's go. You're hopeless with make up."

The brunette pouted. "Shut up…" And the two somewhat clumsily made their way backstage, leaving Riku alone to his thoughts, and alone to ward of those who even dared to touch him.

"Watch the eye Roxas." A slight giggle.

"Stop moving, then." An exasperated sigh.

"Why'd you bring Riku here?"

Pause.

"Because you look happier when you see him."

Pffft. He totally did not!

"You lie."

Roxas shook his head. "Sure, I do."

As the music died down the blonde stood up. "Wish me luck."

Riku watched not captivated in the least as Roxas's body spun and twisted, it mimicked Sora's routine, perhaps because their body's looked so like…subconsciously, Riku wished he knew the difference between Roxas and Sora's nearly identical bodys'…every scar, freckle…was that creepy? His eyes met blue…not Sora's blue…Roxas grinned and sent a wink his way. Riku just rolled his eyes. After this, he really needed to see Kairi…really. Though as the beats died down, the silver haired boy couldn't help but look up, he knew who would be coming up next…he knew what would happen as soon as he held out his hand…

"Give it up for the one and only, Cinnamon Kitten!"

Sora's eyes never left Riku's face. It was so routine…but those aqua orbs, they sent a thrill of something down his spine, the urge to continue grinding up against the pole and throw his head back looking completely ravished. Silently he uttered the boys name.

Riku's hand held out the fifty, it was his cue to again dance over and take his place atop the boy's lap.

"You're excited." He breathed, licking the outer shell of Riku's ear.

Riku growled and bucked his hips, the brunette let out a small whimper, only detected by the silver haired boy, it made him want to do it again.

"And what about you?" He challenged, his hands holding onto Sora's hips, holding them down as they rubbed against each other, Sora's sinful breath tickling the sensitive hair on the base of Riku's neck.

"I was aroused the second I saw you…"

Oh yes, Sora was no angel…not the way he moved, not the way he spoke. Riku bit down on Sora's neck, just below his hear, only to have the brunette buck harder against him, tilting his head enough to give access to the exact same spot.

"I wouldn't mind if you took me right now.."

Riku froze, nothing coherent could be said to counter that, his mouth was left agape like a fish.

Sora giggled slightly before pressing his lips to Riku's flushed cheeks. His movements were élan as he hopped off Riku's lap, giving the older boys manhood one last touch before rejoining himself with the pole.

His mind was reeling, no longer did he meet Riku's eyes, he just danced, once again his dick pressing against what was barley called underwear, there was an urgency in the way he danced, in the way he discreetly attempted to pleasure himself on the stage, and he half hoped that Riku would pick up on it.

The last chord was stuck and he once again quickly ambled his way backstage, with Riku hot on the trail, not that he noticed. The brunette once again ran over to his blonde, who only laughed.

"I'm not doing it again."

"Pleeeeaaaaaase?"

Roxas shook his head. "What if Riku comes in?" The blonde had a feeling that everything would be ruined the second Riku came in through the door and found his cousin being pleasure…again.

"So? He wouldn't care!" Sora protested.

Roxas shook his head looking up at the opening door. "He's here. Go ask him." There was a small smirk. "He was the one who did it to you anyway." He made to stand up. "Besides, I have some…_things_ I need to look into." _Stupid Axel…stupid fucking Axel…_

"Riku!"

Riku spun around, meeting face to face with the brunette he was half hoping had already left.

"Hi…" The look Sora was giving him….it made him wonder if he should have come backstage at all.

"Riiiiku?"

"…Yeah?"

Sora's arms came to rest around his neck, one of them pulling Riku's hand southward. "It's your fault…" The silver haired boys hand made contact with something hard…warm…and wet. Sora's lips were slightly parted.

And he hadn't the slightest idea on how he should have reacted.

"I—I need to go!" He uttered hastly before pulling away and rushing out the door, his heart fluttering so quickly, and a knot in his stomach that was sure to make him vomit.

Sora sighed dejectedly, it was just as bad as getting rejected. Reluctantly he looked around.

"Um…Hayner?"

Yet another blonde looked up. "Yeah?"

Sora only sent him a look.

Riku shoved his way back into the cold night, where the air wasn't as thick. It came as somewhat of a relief as he walked back, slowly. The mantra _'Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi…' _ running through his head. It was baffling, the sort of reaction Sora roused from the boy…it was frightening. It was so easy for Sora to make him succumb, Riku could swear if he tried, the brunette could get him on his knees. The thought itself made him turn pink, and his steps quickened. Attempting to consciously repeat his mantra. This was the last night, he promised himself. This was the last night he'd go to this place, the last time Sora would touch him like that. He'd promise…for Kairi.

The sun barley peaked through the fluffy gray clouds of the early morning and a slight breeze ruffled the trees outside. Indoors Roxas lay snuggled under his blankets, clutching a pillow with another stuffed between his legs, a look of slight despair crossed his face, slight whimpers escaping parted lips.

"Axel…."

The café wasn't as full this morning as Leon ambled in with the cousin's, one looking depressed the other looking…for lack of a better word, rejected. They picked a table in the far corner. The window that was normally hot during the lunch hours, offered slight warmth to an other wise chilly morning.

Roxas was the first to initiated conversation. "So…how'd it go with Riku?" He inquired softly.

Sora made a noise. "He left…"

Roxas tilted his head. "Left?"

Sora shrugged. "He's not interested, Roxas…drop it."

The blonde sighed in exasperation as the other brunette pulled the smaller closer. The jingling of the bell above the door alerted them of new comers—new comer. The Chocobo, as Roxas now dubbed him, strode over, his nonchalant expression ever evident as always.

"Hey Chocobo."

Cloud glared. "I'm not a chocobo…I don't even know what the hell a chocobo is!"

Sora giggled from his place on Leon's lap. "Where's Riku?" He asked before he could think twice.

The other blonde shrugged. "Probably with Kairi…why?"

Sora blinked in surprise. "No reason…" He stared at his cousin with an 'I told you so' expression.

Cloud only shook his head as he sat next to Leon. "Hey shortstuff, mind if I steal your lover boy away?"

Sora blinked. "Kay?" This Chocobo was blunt…very blunt… "I'm not short.."

Riku sighed, he stood outside Kairi's door, in fact he'd been standing out there for more than fifteen minutes…each time raising his hand to knock, then letting it drop. He screwed his face in concentration and raised his fit up again. The knocking resounded through the room, he knew. There was shuffling from the inside, Kairi calling out, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The locks came undone and the girl opened the door, nothing about her had changed. Same hair that framed her heart shaped face, same sparkling blue eyes…Riku wondered now why he even thought of _wanting_ Sora. Kairi glared.

"You…"

Riku looked down. "I'm sorry Kairi…"

She raised an eyebrow. "It takes you this long to apologize?" Her voice was anything but friendly.

Riku looked back up, eyes slightly moist. "I didn't think you wanted to…talk to me…" He finished by looking back down at her bare feet. Pink nail polish, he noted.

Her glare never wavered. "It's going to take a lot more than a fucking 'sorry'" She snapped.

He nodded. "I know…but …I want you back Kairi…"

He subconscious chided him: _The hell you do. You know there's one brunette who will always haunt you…and you have him in an hour. _

She pondered for a second. "I'll give you ONE more chance…" She concluded, taking Riku's hand. "Because…I missed you."

Riku smiled, it was a dead smile. "Thank you."

Leaning closer, they pressed their lips against each others, though in his head he could only compare how it would never amount to the way Sora's kisses made him feel…

"Sora…I'm going to go…get ready for class."

The brunette stared up at his cousin. "But you still have time…"

Roxas half glared. "I know…" He stood, grabbing his bag. "I forgot…my thesis…under the bed…" He briskly walked out, leaving his cousin blinking and staring back at Leon and the Chocobo.

It dawned on Sora after a while. "Where's Axel?"

--------

Aaah ANGST!!

XP I finally finished chapter eight :3 Hope it wasn't TOO short…

Okay hopefully writers block doesn't attack or anything.

Next chapter: Roxas tries to talk to Axel, Axel tries to forget…with another BLONDE!? Sora's jealous and Leon and Cloud…well…what the big brother thing to do?


	9. Dejected, Rejected

O.O My, my, my, almost fifty reviews.

:3 I am quite please

Thank you, thank you bunchies for those of your who have been following this story from the beginning. It means a lot to me.

I love you!

----

They sat illuminated by the light of a small fiber optics lamp sitting next to a laptop, silver hair glinted with a blue tint in the dim glow, blonde looking slightly green as the second boy lay beside the desk in the center of the two beds.

"So I hear your new name is Chocobo."

Cloud snorted. "And I hear you're back with Kairi." His arms were resting behind his head.

Riku shrugged. "Yeah…and?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Were you really _that _hung up over her?" He mused aloud.

Riku only raised an eyebrow, unseen by the other male. "Why the hell would you care?"

"Because you seemed to be getting along fine with Sora…"

There was a snort as Riku rolled over. "Sora is……a boy."

Roxas nodded off slightly as they rode back to the campus. It was well into the morning, however lack of sunlight there was. The cousin's sat in the back of a rather old, but very comfortable car, owned by the other blonde, Hayner. Sora had little to no idea on anything about the boy…other than the fact that his significant other was very influential in the illegal drug business. The brunette hadn't any clue why Hayner didn't own a better, more expensive looking care (like a BMW?) with a very…well of lover like that. He almost shrugged before he felt Roxas's soft hair nuzzle his neck. He smiled slightly as they pulled up to the front gates.

"Aalright, see ya tonight." Came the cheerful comment from the blonde at the front.

Shaking Roxas slightly, Sora made his way out of the car, placing a small kiss to Hayner's cheek.

"Sure your boyfriend won't…um..kill me?"

Hayner shrugged. "Eh…I'm pretty sure he's cheated on me before."

Roxas was half interested in this conversation, he began to fall asleep on his feet, sawing dangerously.

"If you don't mind me asking…" The brunette began. "What is your boyfriend's name?"

Hayner almost smirked. "Seifer."

It could be said that the morning was absolutely _miserable!_ The odd group sat around a different table…seeing as there were no such things as reserved seats. Today they had perched themselves close to the cashier line. The chatter from the lone queue became a little more coherent than was appreciated.

Riku had sat a seat away from Sora, placing his best friend in the middle, rather awkward since 'chocobo' had taken a liking to sitting next to Squall. And Roxas…Roxas was nowhere to be found, as was Axel. The brunette sighed.

"Where are they…" He muttered to himself.

There was a simultaneous shrugging, followed by an uncomfortable silence, broken only as Riku made to leave the table, in pursuit of a pink skirt. Sora had quickly looked away towards the oh-so interesting line.

"They're dating…"

Sora tilted his head. "Who?"

"Riku and Kairi."

There was a pause before the brunette slowly nodded his head, spikes bouncing, yet at the same time, they almost seemed to droop.

"Not like I care." He said casually, making to stand up. "If Roxas shows up…tell him…I'm in the dance room."

There was yet again a paused filled by the white noise conversations around them.

"They're difficult…"

Leon only laughed. "You mean Riku's difficult."

The sun broke through the clouds somewhere on another side of the campus. Yet, it felt just as gloomy to a certain individual standing tall before two figures on a bench.

"Axel…"

The redhead only raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

There was a sigh. "You could have told me…"

"What was there to tell?"

"YOU'RE MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND!!"

"Doesn't mean I have to tell you EVERYTHING." There was evident resentment in Axel's voice, his already thin eyes, narrowing further.

"A boyfriend, Axel…you know that's pretty significant…"

"Yes well, you fucking your goddamn cousin counts as pretty significant too." The resentment as soon replaced by raw rage. The redhead had stood up, towering over Roxas.

The blonde could only look at the others feet. Avoiding the third party looking lost on the bench.

"I'm not fucking Sora…"

The redhead snorted. "Sure…Roxas, go away alright? I'll see you in third period…"

The short blonde could only look lost as he walked away, heading towards the dormitories, head bowed as he was shoved unceremoniously by the rushing students. _Fuck them…fuck them all…fuck you Axel…_And who the hell was Demyx anyway?

Riku smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kairi from behind, nibbling her ear. The giggle elicited from said action could never hold a torch to any of the sounds Sora made, his subconscious chided. Nothing she did could…

"Frisky no?"

Riku smirked. "I missed you that much."

Oh god, the lies, THE LIES.

Kairi laughed and turned around, kissing the boy soundly on the lips, her upper torso pressed against his own. "Hmm well in that case…maybe we should head back to the dorms."

Oh yes, Kairi was very willing to let him back in…very. He laughed anyway, his fingers softly brushing against her skin. It was soft yes, pale, gorgeous…though he knew, he knew he would rather seen sun kissed skin beneath his finger tips…the contrast would be so much more beautiful. He would rather kiss the lips of someone who didn't spend so long applying the sticky gloss.

"What are you thinking about Riku?"

He blinked, then shook his head. "Nothing important." He kissed her cheek.

The floors reflected the light from above, bouncing off the tiles and the mirrors and metaphorically hitting the boy on said floor, his body languidly stretching as he watched his reflection. A boy with a melancholic expression stared him back, one leg in front and the other folded at his side.

Kairi just had to be his best friend from childhood…she just had to take an interest in Riku…

He switched legs, once again, the despondent boy looked back…was it natural to feel so dejected? He hadn't lost something that was his…Riku was never his…in away Riku was as intangible as he was, there but not quite at his grasp. He let his arms drop and his legs draw in. He lost nothing, he gained nothing. As he let his neck drop he noted a single drop made it on the sleek wooden tile.

"Sora…"

The brunette hastily stood up, facing the open doors of the dance room like a doe in headlights. Outlined by the faint sun stood his cousin, his face with the same dejected, _rejected_ expression.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Please…"

The footsteps echoed as they neared one another.

"Who was it?"

Roxas shot his cousin a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You look rejected…"

Roxas laughed sardonically. "Rejected? No…I wasn't rejected…not really."

Sora rested his forehead against Roxas's. "No?"

The blonde sighed. "Axel…just has a boyfriend…and apparently…I'm not important enough to know about it."

He felt Sora's lips upon his own. "And you don't like it do you?"

"Like what?"

"That he has a boyfriend, silly."

Roxas shook his head. "Now why would I care about that?"

His better half giggled. "You like him!", which was then followed by a smarting tap on the head.

"I-I don't!" His cheeks were bright red, and the temperature had suddenly gone up a few degrees.

Sora only giggled. "You do…"

The dejected look was back. "It's not like I can do anything about it…"

His cousin shrugged. "Maybe you could tell him…later…when he realizes his boyfriend ain't all that great…maybe…"

"Hmm Kairi…"

The rustle of the covers filled the room as breaths began to even out. Kairi giggled.

"That was better than the first time…" She nuzzled against Riku's neck.

"Mmhm…"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hollow, shallow, meaningless, and yet it seemed to please the redhead.

They lay side by side, Riku wanting nothing more than to push her farther away. Partially out of guilt, and partially because the body heat was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Riku…"

"Yes?"

"Who was Sorra?"

The silver haired boy froze. "Someone…"

"You met her at that club?"

_Him…it's a him…_

"Yeah…"

"Did you…"

"No.."_ But god I wish I did…_

"Okay." The answer was cheerful, satisfied.

There was a resounding ring that spread from corner to corner of the campus.

"Let's go?"

"Eh I guess."

Squall laughed. "C'mon chocobo."

Cloud glared. "Call me chocobo one more time…"

"And?"

"I'll shut you up."

"How? Choco—"

The next thing Squall felt was a pair of wet lips to his own and a callused hand gripping his cocoa tresses.

----

Wow…angst, angst, and more angst!

And a kinda short, dialogue centered chapter ;;

I guess I kinda had to have the characters try and sort out a few things. The problems have been set…and the resolution….is about to begin XP Kinda.

Next chapter: 'Seifer' makes an appearance, Leon and Cloud figure something out, Riku's STILL in denial, and Roxas is desperate. Poor Sora


	10. Notice the Differences

Woot! Another chapter!

:3 Mainly because I got nearly sixty comments in less than twenty four hours (which makes me feel totally special by the way XD)

And because I'm bored

Sooo, here's chapter ten! (One more chapter and this makes it the longest story I've ever written and stuck to)

Oh yes, and due to confusion on point of view, I guess I'll be putting in the little lines. Seeing as how on word I could just skip a few lines but here the format won't let me…

----

"Cloud…"

Cloud only smirked. "Oh god was the clichéd"

Leon laughed slightly, resisting the urge to touch his lips which were left with a slight tingly sensation. He looked up at the grinning blonde before raising an eyebrow.

"However clichéd that was…why the hell did you do it?" So accusatory, he internally winced. Hey, he just wasn't that much of a people person.

Cloud shrugged. "You wouldn't stop calling me chocobo."

Leon smirked. "Aww but you're such a cute—"

He was once again silenced by Cloud's lips, which he had to admit, he liked. It gave him an incentive to call the blonde by his dreaded nickname more often. They fell back in to silence as they thoughtfully sipped on their caffeinated drinks. No more than a day. No more than a fucking day had he know Cloud Strife, and he had kissed him. In all honesty at meeting Sora it took a while before he had opened up to the younger male. He resisted the urge to sigh as he looked back up over the rim of his foam cup. Cloud was staring off into the distance presented by the window. He could call Cloud beautiful. And physically he was. Soft bright blonde hair that stuck up in odd directions, it literally defied all gravity, captivating green eyes that always seemed to hint the sarcasm-laced comment he was about dish out, and that skin. He was assured that it was just as soft as his hair. His eyes wandered down to the open collar of the shirt, exposing Cloud's long thin neck. It was pale and unmarred. Yet his personality was that of a spoiled teenager almost. Sarcastic, teasing, nonchalant.

"Squall…"

The brunette shook his head slightly. "Huh?" Oh right, very intelligent.

Cloud snorted as he shook his head. "You looked about ready to drool."

A small flush of pink spread across Leon's slightly tanned face.

"Like something you see?" The arrogant blonde sat back on the chair, reclining it so the back legs supported his weight.

"Pfft. Nah, I like them smaller." He smirked. The slight problem being Cloud was smaller than him.

"I am smaller…"

There was an embarrassed pause before the brunette coughed. "…" He was at loss for words.

"Shut up."

----

As the third hour neared Roxas held himself closer to his cousin who remained on the floor. They were lying there, uncomfortable against the hardwood tiles. Sora's eyes fixated on the lights hung from the ceiling, or was he counting the holes again. Roxas nuzzled his hair against the brunette's neck, feeling him shudder slightly.

"I don't want to go Sora…"

He sighed. "You have to…just think of it as being the stronger one."

Roxas tilted his head slightly. "How?"

"Pretend that it's not bothering you as much as it is…that you'll move on."

The blonde nipped at Sora's neck. "Then won't he give up too?"

Sora shrugged. "Maybe…"

The nipping continued. "You're horrible at advice."

"I know…now keep doing that."

Soft moans soon followed.

----

Came and went the third hour, and student poured in and out of the Music Theory classroom. Axel's spikes seemed to droop as he ambled out. Not once did he spot Roxas. He turned to face Demyx who had a silly grin plastered onto his face. He smiled halfheartedly. Maybe he was with his idiot cousin…again. His green eyes scanned the campus around him, perhaps hoping to catch a glimpse of the short blonde. In his frantic eye movements he had spotted silver hair. Where there was Riku, there was Sora…and so on.

Moving in that direction with Demyx clinging to his arm obliviously he followed whom he deemed as Riku…until he had seen the length. Down to his knees, tall, muscular, the redhead could only guess at the godly facial features this man most likely had. Sighing he began to treck the other way.

"Axel, as much as I wanna follow you around all day," Came the melodic voice of the man next to him, "I gotta get to class."

Axel smiled sheepishly and relinquished his grip on Demyx's arm. "I'll see you later then." He pecked the blonde on the lips before walking off.

_I'm sorry Roxas…I really am…_

He could honestly say, it was difficult to stay mad at him.

----

"You ditched." Sora giggled.

Roxas shrugged. "It was worth ditching."

The brunette let out a content sigh as he rolled back onto his naked cousin.

"Think you wanna ditch for the rest of the day?" He purred, rubbing himself slightly against Roxas, relishing in the gasp he elicited from him.

There was a slight smack as the blonde rolled over and pinned the boy beneath him.

"Sure…but honestly, once on the dance floor is fine but twice, I fear you won't be able to move."

Sora giggled sitting up and stretching, opening an eye and smirking internally as he found his cousin staring avidly at his body.

"You know we look a lot alike…" The brunette mused as he stared at them in the mirror.

Roxas shrugged. "There are prominent differences…" Axel had told him that once. Sighing he stood up, walking around retrieving their carelessly discarded clothes.

"Like what?"

He looked over at his cousin and sat beside him, laying down the clothes in front. He looked at the mirror they sat so close to.

"You see your eyes?"

"Yeah…"

"They maybe the same shape…but if you look closer, mine are a bit more ..blue." It was the only way he knew how to describe it. Sora nodded. Apparently it would have been the only way he knew how to describe it as well.

"And our noses…mine is a bit smaller…more pointed."

He fondly poked his cousin's nose, who wiggled it in return, smiling. "I guess you're right." He nodded.

Ruffling Sora's hair slightly he smiled. "Alright…enough of that." He handed Sora his clothes. "Let's go back to your dorm…"

He still feared Axel following him to his own…though at this point it would have been very welcome.

"Okay!"

-----

"So then, Selphie said: No shit, really!? And I was like: totally!"

Riku rolled his eyes, his hands quickly moving up and down below the table, cell phone flipped open.

"And then Tidus comes up and like sits on Selphies lap…"

Like he cared about how the hell these people were. Look down at the glowing screen he seemed satisfied with his message before he pressed the ok button. _'Cloud HELP ME' _

"Uh huh.." It was the polite boyfriend thing to do.

"I know! So I was like 'ew'"

He jumped slightly as his pocket vibrated, staring at the screen with contempt. _'Sorry kid, busy'_ What the hell did Cloud ever do that made his busy?!

----

"I take it the only thing you've ever done was the kid?"

Squall was taken aback. "What?"

Cloud kissed his neck. "Sora…I take it you've only done things with Sora…"

Sigh. "Yeah…" Did that make him a hermit?

The blonde laughed. "Hmm…He must be good then."

The vibrating on the bedside counter tore their attention away from each other. Cloud rolled his eyes before scanning the screen before shrugging. "Oh well…Riku's gotta deal with this one on his own."

Shaking his head, Squall crawled over to Cloud, pulling him back on top. "So forget about him…"

----

Somewhere on the campus sat the man with the long silver hair, odd green eyes narrowed.

"Where the fuck are you Cloud?"

----

Aah yes, don't you just love change of plans?

Instead of Seifer, guess who was the guest appearance? Other than that, yes, I feel that this was somewhat complete.

Once again kinda short, but I do plan on making the next one very very strange.

Next chapter: Sora doesn't want to dance, Roxas is in trouble, and HOPEFULLY Seifer will make an appearance.


	11. Dull

XD You know I can never remember what exactly I plan for each chapter (sometimes I think those notes at the end are there for me)

To all my reviewers: THANK YOU -much love-

Anyway, here's chapter eleven

I'm going to attempt to make it longer…and see if I can write in a SLIGHT different way…you tell me if it worked (or if you noticed)

----

The streets were bustling despite the setting sun and the cooling temperatures. All around them people were pulling on jackets and sweaters, still chatting animatedly amongst themselves, thoroughly enjoying life. Lovers, friends, family, it made Riku feel a bit unreal as he walked through is picture perfect scene with Kairi attached to his arm, still talking about a girl's trivialities, and things he could never care about. The setting sun cast an orange halo on the girl's dark red hair, it was an odd combination and it didn't suit her. He kept his eyes off the top of her glowing head, keeping them focused ahead, or down at his moving shoes. He had yet to hit a pole that way, just for the record. Kairi's yammering still went in one year and out the other without the slightest regard to comprehend the jiberish she spouted. The sun's dying rays reminded him that Sora would be dancing tonight. He mental smacked himself and hoped that no facial expression would give away his masochistic inner musings. After all, hadn't he promised himself that he'd never go back to that place? Hadn't he promised himself that Sora would never again haunt his thoughts?

"Riku?"

It was nearly impossible, a corner of him mind chastised. His legs itched to lead him in the direction of his night club, his arms ached to toss Kairi off them, and his voice would firmly say he'd never touch her again. She wasn't vile, far from it. She was beautiful…but she was just plain in the brain. Heh, that rhymed…

"Riku are you listening?"

_Am I wha—oh yeah…_

"Yes."

"Good, so anyway, Selphie heard from Ollete that there was this guy Seifer who you should really meet!"

"Uh hu…" Meet some random guy whom he'd probably learn to realize was a total douche bag in the end and therefore a waste of his precious time. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Well…he's not into sports like Tidus, because I know you don't like those…so…she thought she'd drag him along I guess…"

He hated those group outings, they were intolerable.

"So anyway, Seifer has a boyfriend y'know?" She laughed, the whole boyfriend idea seemed so…ludicrous. "Isn't that _weird?_ Oh well whatever floats their boats I guess."

Why did she talk so much? Get to the damn point!

"I think his name is Hayner? I dunno, well he knows this boy named Roxas! And he was like 'I'm not going unless Roxas is going cuz you're all boring." She laughed. "But we're not boring right Riku?"

The hell you're not. "No of course not." Since when the hell did Roxas get into the picture…he still held a big dislike for the boy…an unforgivable dislike..

"Exactly! So yeah, and then he called Roxas, but I think you went to the bathroom when he did. So like, he said Roxas wouldn't come unless Sora came."

Riku tripped over his invisible shoelaces. Not that she noticed as she rambled on to the sky, her arms now making useless wavy motions. She looked like a loon in his opinion.

"Did you know Sora's a _GUYS_ name too!?" She exclaimed. "His mom must have been crazy…maybe he looks girly? I dunno…"

This was quite possibly the only time he would ever pay rapt attention to anything spewing out of her shiny, shiny lips.

"So—he's coming?"

"Who Sora? Oh yeah! Him Seifer, Hayner, and Roxas! You'll have a little group to hang out with!" She beamed, as if she had done him the world's biggest favor.

"Y-yeah…I guess…but I thought you wanted to spend more time with me?" Oh dear god that did NOT just come out…

"Of course! But you know…I like it better when it's just you and me…" She was back to leeching on his arm.

"Me too…." Gag.

---

Roxas sat in the back of a very expensive leather seated car, with the fancy navigation system in the front, the metallic looking radio with the blue numbers and the confusing knobs. Beside him Sora fidgeted, looking at the window with anguished eyes. He looked like he was about to rip the seat belt off and tear from the car as fast as he could, and there was an urgency in how his leg twitched in a repetitive constant motion, obviously irritating the passenger in front of him as his shoe tapped the back of the seat. Hayner turned around with a half annoyed smile.

"Sora, stop it."

"Sorry…" But the brunette kept right on doing it. He had picked up the habit from his father when he was younger, and he had never been able to stop, his legs had a mind of their own he had deduced after several years.

"You're still doing it."

Sora sighed, attempting to still his legs. It was honestly a conscious effort. "I didn't want to go Hayner…"

"You can't skip work without good reason."

"This is a good reason!"

"Oh yes 'Sorry I can't dance because my inspiration dumped me' is a great reason."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, I have Seifer for that."

Which brought Sora to the question of why the punk blonde's boyfriend was even driving them to such a low place like their night job. He had a nonchalant expression, as if he had all the time in the world and not a care. He drove the car at the exact speed limit and his eyes never once left the road, nor had he opened his mouth. It was irksome. Maybe this is what made him such an elusive drug lord.

"So um…why is Seifer chauffeuring anyway?" He was never good at keeping his mouth shut, and the look Roxas sent his way would agree.

Seifer's voice was deep, rumbling and it sent shivers down Sora's spine. He wasn't sure if they were pleasant or not. "I would like to see what kind of place my lover works in…"

Sora went back to fidgeting. Riku wouldn't be there tonight, he had a feeling. He had _Kairi_ now…a girl…Fucking women. The only woman he had ever cared about was his mother!

They pulled up to the small building, the three boys ambling out and shutting the car doors with soft clicks as Seifer drove off to find parking…a near impossible task. Sora snickered internally as he pushed open the back doors. It was the same old routine as they shoved their way to the backroom. The same smell's sights, the same steps. Sora was getting tired of it. He was no longer self conscious about the men who ogled and jeered. He no longer grimaced at the interesting smell of male sweat and make up that clung to the dressing room. The thought of Riku was the only thing that made the night more interesting. The boy would always say something bothersome, something that made him think and panic and FEEL something. However annoying or unpleasant the things Riku would say were, the mere fact that was there aroused something in Sora, something that made him long to cling to the silver haired man. But now his one small luxury in his meaningless life had been stripped away by a red haired she-devil. Not that he'd ever met this Kairi person before.

He mindlessly preformed the tasks that had been set about to him before he was to perform. Make up, which he attempted, and failed miserably. However his usual whine of 'Rooooxaaas' lacked a certain playfulness that had always held, no matter how dull everything got. He was the optimistic one of the bunch right?

He dressed in his sinfully provocative clothing, not caring what he looked like as he passed his reflection, he stood behind the curtain, attempting to liven up his face, brighten his eyes and pretend that Riku was in the front row holding out a fifty…perhaps he should give the guy his money back…it was still stashed in his pillow case anyway. Nothing to spend it on.

He grabbed on to the pole swung, The routine was second nature but now there was no spark. And as he saw a balding man with what seemed to be early liver spots on his shiny currently multi colored head holding out a hundred, he was tempted to run off the stage, the bile rising in his stomach nearly made him do it too. It was sick, the man smelled strange and the thing poking at his thigh was repulsive. He wanted his Riku...

----

As the night drew on, two particular individuals couldn't feel anymore vacant, dead, call it what you will. These two pairs of eyes down cast and empty.

----

Over the past few days it had become a habit for the bunch to meet at his particular campus café, never sitting in the same table twice, and always ordering the same thing for their breakfast. It was also habit to never leave until everyone was actually there unless of course they ran the risk of being late. Not that it had happened yet. The location was by the food display where the sitting plates of small cakes and pies taunted their broke ass pockets. Well _some_ of their broke ass pockets. However the cappuccino smell was quite the welcoming treat. Cloud sat beside Leon, his head leaned in close to the brunette as they idly chatted, Cloud holding up a cup of milky looking coffee close to his lips. Mystery how they were always their first.

"It's weird…ever since last night..."

"We didn't do anything last night."

Which was true, what was the point of rushing things?

"No, no, not that…" However Cloud's face had turned a lovely shade of pink. Leon thought it endearing.

"So?"

"…I'm unnerved, like someone's looking for me…or someone's watching me." The undertone of the blonde's voice made Leon raise his eyebrow. There was something the blonde was leaving out, but the time frame in which they had known each other was so short he dare not ask what it was. He wasn't a rude person after all.

"Maybe it's just a student."

"I hope…" The tone was there again.

However their lovely little creepy discussion was cut short by the tingling bell of the front door. Roxas had stepped in, his hair looking more disheveled than it normally did. His blue eyes scanned the expanse of the small café before spotting his targets and ambling over to them. Up close he had bags under his eyes.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "No sleep?"

"None."

The conversation was left hanging as Roxas placed his messenger bag on the chair and went off towards the line

The next person to walk through the door was Sora, obviously tailing behind Roxas, he was still hastily trying to put on his shoe correctly. He dropped into the seat next to Roxas's bag.

"I'm gonna quit!" He announced loudly, grinning.

"Quit?"

"Yes, Squally, quit."

Leon made a small unhappy noise.

"I've decided, I don't like it there anymore. It's…boring."

It was common knowledge that Sora had a passionate dislike for all things boring and unimportant.

"So you're going to quit just like that?"

"Yus." The boy seemed so chipper, in comparison to his cousin who sat down like a zombie and glared at his cousin.

"He's just mopey because Riku's not going anymore."

Sora flushed. "Lies, Roxas, lies…"

Now normally they would have waited for a fifth party member, who had stopped showing up since the first day they had started this little random habit.

----

"So…you found a place?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Where is it?"

"A night club, not too far from here, it's small and not too many people know about it."

"Wonderful."

"You owe me."

"I owe you nothing."

There was a laugh. "I lead you to _him_."

There was a snort. " I could have found him myself."

----

Holy freakin' crap there's a PLOT!!

D: People are plotting…but I wonder who…. :3 Well I know who x3

Yes, perhaps I lied about Roxas being in trouble…cuz I totally forgot what he was gonna be in trouble about, but I guess he didn't show up much in this chapter did he?

Next chapter: Riku, Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Seifer, Kairi, Selphie etc hang out, lol awkwardness, Roxas stumbles across something his shouldn't have, Sephi's being creepy, and Sora needs to find reasons not to quit…and drop out period!

zomg drama…


	12. A step in the left direction

Yaay another update!

I'm kind of going through a writers block for my story 'Our minds in a nutshell' I'll finish it though, I swear! (I have a tendency to update both of them on the same day if you haven't noticed )

I'm bored…and half sleepy

Because people wanted AkuRoku, I'm going to promise chapter 13 as an AkuRoku chapter

----

The room was beginning to smell funny Sora's groggy head registered as he was roused awake by that damn pigeon that had decided to nest on his window. He was so close to killing it…so close. It took a minute for his blue eyes to focus, and another to get the little dried tears that were threatening to glue his eyes shut. No he wasn't crying, his eyes just watered a lot. Sighing he looked about. Between his legs was his bunched up comforter, blue with white and yellow stars. Roxas called it childish, seeing as how the brunette had owned his comforter since his middle school years.

_"It holds sentimental values!" _

_ "You mean it's the cover you slept with when you lost your virginity…to me of all people." _

_ "No…maybe…shut up!" _

_ "You're such a sap Sora!" _

He was so not a sap… He looked to the side and found the very object of his musing. Roxas lay in the buff, mercilessly chewing on his pillow and mumbling obscenities. The blonde was a violent sleeper…and a violent lover for that matter. The brunette stood up, letting the worn comforter drop back down onto his mattress. There was a suspicious stain on the sheet bellow. Taking no heed of said suspicious stain he ambled towards the bathroom, catching a glimpse of himself in the full body mirror that hung behind the door.

His normal slight tan was fading, and his wild spikes were loosing the 'wild'...somewhat. His eyes met their reflection. Where was that spark? That spark that said 'look out here I come and I'm high on cookies!' He sighed and slumped his shoulders, forgetting the reflection, refusing to catch it again in the mirror above the skin. He should really get rid of all the mirrors in the dorm. Who needed them? Turning the knobs in the simplistic shower, a jet of lukewarm water spouted form the nozzle in soothing currents. Stepping under it, he let the droplets wash away the sin from the previous night. It felt refreshing. His hair was matted down on his head and against his eyes.

It had been almost six days. Six days since Riku hadn't shown up at the bar. Six days in which his routine seemed to lack even more and Roxas had become everyone's favorite little dancer. Not that he gave a shit. Axel would probably blow a fuse if he found out. He tossed his head back, letting the water run down his neck, chest, pooling at his feet like the rest of it before turning around and tilting his head forward, chin to chest. Sora had a strange feeling that the silver haired boy was avoiding him. He was there. How could such a dominating presence not be felt?! But he never turned around to face him, never said hello in the halls, and he always had that irritating red head clinging to his arm.

He grabbed the soap and lathered it all over, loving the simple pleasures of the foamy bubbles beginning to float off and pop.

In a way this was worse than flat out rejection…However to make the matters worse, Roxas had delivered some unexpected news the night before…

_They lay side by side panting hard, spent, and grinning at each other. _

_ "I should let you top more often Sora…" _

_ The brunette laughed. "Only maybe?" _

_ "Yeah, don't get used to it…Riku's obviously not submissive." _

_ Sora paused. "…Don't bring him up." _

_ "I had to…we have a sort of date with him tomorrow." _

_ "Dating? Us? TOMORROW!?!" _

_ "Don't spaz…it's a group thing. His girlfriend thinks he's lonely and she wants him to have some 'friends'" _

_ Sora groaned and rolled around, ever elated feeling he had now gone and lost. _

_ "G'night Roxas." _

Not that he'd miss it…of course not! And he wouldn't spend hours in front of those mirrors he now had come to hate. He closed his eyes, attempting to drown out everything but the sound of his beating heart. The steady noise, like the steady noise of a fan or the pitter patter of rain soothed him, soothed him enough to not realize that his cousin had stepped in, and had stepped into the shower with him. It wasn't until arms came up to wrap around his waist and hands rested themselves on his chest that he started out of his reverie of heartbeats and rainfall, and looked at his cousin, a slight blush decorating the bridge of his noise.

"Boo."

Sora laughed and went back to dunking his head under the spray. Roxas's arms were still not coming down from their perch, his lips trailing a path up and down the side of his neck, making the brunette shiver.

"Hmm..Rox…"

"So are we going today?" He had placed a small nip right under his ear.

"Nngh! I-I gue- Roooox…guess…"

The blonde laughed. "Okay…now get outta the shower, it's my turn."

Grumbling he did as he was told. _Today is gonna suck some major balls._ Not to mention…he had the eleven o'clock shift that night…

----

He paced, and paced and pace and just to be different he paced some more.

"You're going to tear a hole in my carpet."

"Fuck you Cloud." His nails were in his mouth as he continued to move his feet, eventually coming to rest next to Cloud…but no not his feet. "He's really gonna be there…"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You are pretty stupid for a kid attempting a major in physics…"

"Who asked for your opinion." The silver haired boy snapped.

"Why are you so damn nervous?" It was a simple question really…

"WHY!?!" There hadn't been a need to blow up at the chocobo blonde. "Because he gave me a fucking lap dance! I gave him money for those lap dances! And he ASKED me to fucking BLOW him almost two weeks ago! WHO WOULDN'T BE NERVOUS?!"

Cloud merely blinked. "…So?"

Riku's eye twitched while his other gave him an incredulous look. "You're not fucking serious are you?"

"I'm fucking serious. You're being a pussy…"

Riku grumbled. "I'm not…it's just…I've been avoiding him…kinda…"

"Idiot." He was bopped by a boney finger. "Just act like his very existence doesn't make you wanna fuck him right then and there." Cloud smirked his 'I know everything smirk.'

"You're a real fucking douche bag…"

"I love you too…now…what are you gonna wear?"

"FUCK!"

-----

"Rox…what should I wear?"

The blonde shrugged. "It's a friendly outing not a date."

"I might get lucky…"

Roxas rolled his eyes, eyeing his cousin's wardrobe. "Hmm…pick something blue…a light blue…and white…and black…"

Sora dove into his closet.

----

_That limo's been there for over an hour…who the hell are they waiting for? _Cloud glared at said limo and it's glossy exterior. "Are you done yet!? You're hair isn't getting any gayer!"

He was rewarded with another 'fuck you, cunt' as continued to stare out the window. That limo was parked conveniently close to his dorm wasn't it? _Enough with the conspiracy theories…as long as it doesn't say Jenova anywhere on there…_His eyes were then on a quest to spot the fancy cursive silver 'Jenova'…

Riku had reemerged from he bathroom, his hair damp. "I'm off…"

"Yeah…" His eyes were sure he had caught their trade mark 'J'

The silver haired boy wasn't two feet out the door before a bounding mass of pink and red pounced him from behind, nearly making him topple forward.

"Kairi…" He groaned.

---

A slight breeze danced about their ankles, swept their hair and ruffled their loose clothes. Outside beside a paper birch tree stood a group, chatting casually amongst themselves, some leaning against the poor thin tree, some squatting on the dew damp grass, it's shade a vibrant green. Roxas was amongst those individuals currently leaning on the frail trunk of the birch. Much like in the café they were waiting for someone, and refused to leave without them. Sora was a person squatting on the grass gazing up at his cousin's nostrils.

"Tell me why I'm here?"

"Hayner asked me to be here and I'm not going without you.

"Why is Hayner here…or lack of…"

"Seifer…"

"But they're not here…"

"I guess they weren't stupid."

Sora grumbled. _Stupid Riku…_

It was Selphie's high pitched cry that brought him nearly crashing on the wet grass.

"They're here!"

_Yes and we're all within earshot WAS THAT NESSICARY?!_

Sure enough in the near horizon loomed a silver head, haloed by the mid morning sun followed by the clingy redhead known as Kairi…she was chatting his ear off.

---

"See!? I told you it was gonna be fun!"

"…Yeah…"

Her hand was beginning to cut off the circulation in his arm. She was waving frantically at what appeared to by a sugar hyper Selphie.

"Ooooh hurry Riku! I think I see your friends too!"

Wonderful. Aqua eyes looked up and sure enough they spotted Sora, he was squatting on the grass with a light blue sweater tied casually around his waist. He donned dark blue (very well fitting) jeans, and his shirt was long sleeved and white, a black t-shirt on top…the very thought that he knew what lay beneath those clothes made his blush. Not that the brunette looked bad in clothes…perhaps he should pursue a career as a model? He mentally shook his head as they approached, Kairi letting go of his throbbing arm once she was within hugging distance of Selphi.

"Okay let's go!!"

And the 'herd' began to troop out of the lawn they were so obviously not supposed to be on, and traipsed onto the side walk, ambling wherever the currently leader (Kairi) ambled. Lagging in the back were Sora, Riku, and Roxas. All falling into an uncomfortable silence, and two pairs of eyes glancing at each other back and forth in what they thought was an inconspicuous way.

Roxas was just shaking his head.

"Soo…Riku…"

Riku raised an eyebrow at the blonde he still didn't like.

"Why haven't you been coming?"

The location in which Riku had been absent from hadn't a need to be disclosed.

"I have Kairi…"

Sora had moved many paces ahead by now.

"So?"

"I love her."

Roxas snorted. "The hell you do." He pointed at Kairi's swinging hips. "Look at that, then," he pointed at his cousin. "Look at that…tell me which one you'd rather be with."

Riku was attempted to look affronted. "…If that's all there is to a person then I can see why Axel hates you."

Roxas stiffened considerably. "…Cheap shot Riku…really cheap." He sighed. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what."

"Just look at his eyes." And he paced next to his cousin who was looking down bashfully.

---

"OKAY!" Kairi had stopped the bunch, her hand raised up high in the air as a demand for attention to her unquestionable authority. "I have decided that we are going to the gardens!"

"Gardens?"

"YES! The flower gardens…"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Can we do something we'll all enjoy?" Oh yes Roxas, stick it to the ma-woman…

Kairi glared. "We can all enjoy this." She hissed.

The gardens were renowned around the city for their relaxing scenery, verdant fields of colorful flowers, untouched by shoes and admired by from afar, bushes with lush blooms every time of the year! The buzz and bustle of the city was lost once you would step in through the gates. However arranged this place was, the sense of peace reigned supreme. It was the most color you could ever get in a gray city like theirs. Even the air seemed crisp.

They trudged along the gum littered sidewalks, taking in the familiar buildings, same old street signs until they reached the destination of Unquestionable Leader's choice.

Beyond the gates lay a field of the most natural beauty one could set eyes on in urban territory. Even Roxas had to admit that he'd want to step foot in there, perhaps sneak a flower into his pocket, and perhaps avoid the bees….

It was quiet, neither of the group, even the rambunctious ones seemed to quiet down as they observed the simplistic things all around. So frail…

Sora had glanced at Riku by this point, his eyes were drawn to the white roses behind the silver haired boy…and in turn he had taken a view of the most beautiful thing he could find there. In his minds cheesy little eye he could picture Riku picking the fullest bloom, delicately so as not to prick himself with the thorns and handing it to Sora with the kindest smile on his face…Alas it was only a fantasy…and he walked briskly over the bridge. Below lay a huge pond, moss growing on the banks but the center reflected the bottom of the shallow pond, a top floated the water lilies and their lily pads. It wasn't until he lifted his head that he realized the other had gone in the direction of the right bridge, while stood at the other end of the left…sighing he just continued to walk.

---

"Sora?"

The brunette jumped. "Riku!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Ditching the others?" He teased.

Sora blushed. "No…they ditched me." He laughed sheepishly.

They fell into a silence. What more could they say? Perhaps Riku could think of a thousand that would never befit the situation. Instead his eyes rolled around, pretending he was taking in the surroundings. In a way he was. Sora stood in perfect contrast against these things of beauty. The coy smirk on stage was replaced with a serene smile, making him look years younger. He came to realize he liked this side of Sora…the non-provocative one…

"Sora…"

"Hmm?"

"Um…." He pulled out a full bloom of a white rose. "It goes well with what you're wearing…" His head was turned as he felt the flower picked from his hand.

----

"The limo is STILL THERE!" He mumbled loudly to himself. He wasn't about to admit he had been petrified on the spot since it had arrived in the morning. _He_ could be out there…again…

Sighing he picked up the phone. "I just need some company…yeah…" As he dialed familiar numbers his eyes caught a flash of long silver hair, and he nearly dropped the receiver.

"Hello?"

"O-oh, yeah, hello…um Leon?...Could you come to my dorm…please?"

The tone was not one he was used to hearing in himself…and it downright scared him.

_What the fuck are you doing here Sephiroth? …It's over…it's all over… _

----

"So do we do this tonight or what?"

Sephiroth growled. "Of course tonight dipwad, my clients are getting impatient."

Seifer grinned, leaning casually against the brick wall of Hayner's dorm room, the blonde inside with the curtains drawn, with no idea of what currently transpired outside…not that he could do anything about it.

"Really?...Maybe I should up the price if you're _that_ desperate."

The silver haired man let out another fierce growl. "I'm not desperate…"

"Right…tonight. At the bar, Hayner's working there tonight, keep the violence to a minimum okay?"

Sephiroth snorted. "You're going soft."

"Nah…he's a good fuck."

----

Sure Sora would hate him for this, sure the brunette would probably ramble on for hours about how he was such a horrible person, but in all honesty at the moment he couldn't care. The minutes of peace when they had entered the garden had shattered the moment his cousin and his little lover boy had disappeared over the second bridge. Kairi's little group was a chattery, gossipy nightmare. He'd rather lick gum off Demyx's shoe before he'd subject himself to this.

"Sorry guys..I um…I have a previous engagement."

Not that they cared, he wasn't even contributing.

He'd walk back to his dorm he decided as he made his way towards the exit. The stench of the flowers was beginning to over power his nose, making it itch and seconds away from sneezing ten times in a row. He'd lay down in his boxers and eat the left over popcorn while watching Saturday reruns on TV.

He sounded pathetic…he hadn't been dumped! It felt like it…but he hadn't! He sighed, wishing that there was a spare dollar in his pocket as a bus drove by, scattering it's pollutants into the air and straight into Roxas's lungs. The blonde proceeded to cough…and sneeze those ten times.

Needless to say that after that torturous fifteen minute walk back to the campus his noise was runny and his eyes were completely red.

"Really?...Maybe I should up the price if you're _that_ desperate…"

Roxas froze. He was standing on the other side of the dorm building he and Hayner shared, hidden by the shade of a tree he flattened himself on the wall. That was Seifer…

"I'm not desperate."

"Right…tonight. At the bar, Hayner's working there tonight, keep the violence to a minimum okay?"

The taller more frightening (yet angelic) looking man snorted "You're going soft."

"Nah…he's a good fuck."

He blinked several times. _He's a good fuck._ ….Goddamn it Hayner, you can really pick your men.

----

Gaaaah x.x long.

Did I do it? Did I actually fit everything in here!?

I think I did :3, and yes I had to put in the sappy little SoRiku part. Hey it's progress in the right direction!

Next chapter: Purely AkuRoku, probably gonna be kinda short…unless Demyx shows up


	13. I'm so so sorry

To my dedicated readers (whom I send much love)

I regret to say that my computer decided to crap out on me. I could go into detail about how, but all you need to know is that something in there popped…and I need to replace some hardware…which won't be easy seeing as how my financial situation sucks balls right now.

I'm sorry, I won't be able to update for a while. I don't know how long that while will be though. I appreciate your reviews. I really do. And I'm so very sorry.

School also starts for me in a few days. Depending on my classes I don't know how often I'll be able to update then, if I get my computer back soon that is.

Don't worry!! I will finish this! I will finish this come hell or high water. I swear. And I hope you'll wait until I am able to.

Once again, I'm really, really sorry.

Amy


End file.
